Harry Snape and The Goblet of Fire
by Chucky Ray
Summary: Fourteen year old Harry Snape starts his fourth year at Hogwarts only to discover that somebody has entered him in the triwizard tournament. After reuniting with some old friends, and a sudden determination to save them, Harry prepares to fight for his victory along with his own survival. My own spin on the Goblet of Fire.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One; A Dog's Life

Harry James Snape was a very famous fourteen year old wizard. Not only that, but he was very powerful for his age and had one of the purest hearts that his adoptive father Severus Snape had ever seen. That had been the very reason that he was able to save his little brother from a very deadly disease that almost cost him his life the previous year. Harry always thought about other people before himself especially the ones that he loved and cared about.

He was also a very good Qudditch player and so far he only lost a few games. Gryffindor house had also won the house cup for the third year in a row, and Harry was really looking forward to this year. Not only did Snape finally agree to sign his Hogsmeade permission form, but there was going to be something new this year at Hogwarts called the triwizard cup. Although he didn't know too much about it yet.

It was said to be a very dangerous tournament that had cost people their lives. However Harry really didn't think anything could be more dangerous than what he had gone through when he was a baby. For the reason that he was so famous is because an evil wizard named Voldemort had killed his biological father James Potter, and had tried to kill him and his mother but instead just left them with lightning bolt scars on their foreheads.

Harry was very envious of his little brothers and sisters. For nobody else but his parents really understood how he felt. Not even his best friends Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger fully understood it. In Harry's mind being famous was totally overrated and he wished that he could be more like Tobey and the rest of his siblings. For when Tobey started Hogwarts in a few years, he would just be a plain and ordinary wizard.

At least they still had each other and Harry knew that they would always stick together as a family. The other thing that had brought Harry complete joy was his dog and other best friend in the whole entire world; Cowboy. Harry had had the small black and white dog for several years now and they practically went everywhere together. He even traveled with Harry to school since they had allowed small dogs for the past few years.

Normally Cowboy was a very friendly and happy little dog, but unfortunately for him, today he had had his appointment with the veterinarian. Harry didn't know how, but somehow he could always sense when he had to go to the vet's, and normally Harry had to carry him inside while he whimpered and trembled with fright. Today of course, wasn't any different. Harry felt terrible for his friend, but he tried reassuring him how much he loved him and that he only wanted what was best for him.

As he sat down with the scared pooch on his lap, he realized that his friend Ron was sitting next to him with Cookie lying down at his feet. Cookie was a very large Golden Retriever that he had adopted when he was only a stray and since he was so large, he wasn't allowed at Hogwarts so Harry barely got to see him. Harry was very surprised to see how relaxed the dog was considering where he was at.

"Ah, hullo Harry." Ron began. "I see that Cowboy must have his annual appointment." He said as Harry nodded. "Lucky dog, that's not why I'm here with Cookie. Poor bloke doesn't know what he's in for yet. Mum finally made me get him fixed although Dad and the rest of us wanted him to be a father. But Mum is sick and tired of him trying to hump her leg." He explained as Harry stifled a laugh.

"Sorry." He quickly apologized but Ron just simply grinned at him.

"That's alright, the rest of us think it's funny too. That is except for Mum. She threatened to get rid of him if he didn't stop. And I know he doesn't understand this part but I care about him way more than the loss of his dick." He told him as Harry laughed again and Ron stifled one as well. "Oh by the way, I almost forgot to tell you, Ginny got a new kitten. She's a British Blue. Even though I'm not that much of a cat person, she's way better than Crookshanks in my opinion."

"That's great, what's her name?" Harry asked him.

"Princess. And the name suits her too since that's the way Ginny treats her. She basically gives her anything that her little heart desires. Tuna, milk, you name it. At least she'll have a new friend to take with her to Hogwarts this year, I don't have anyone now with Scabbers and Errol being gone. Maybe I'll get another owl once I go back to Diagon Alley." He said when all of a sudden a veterinarian stepped out into the lobby and read a name off the clipboard.

"Ronald Weasley and Cookie." She said.

"Well, better go that's us. Come on boy, time to go." Ron said as he stood up and yanked at the leash getting Cookie to trot after him wagging his tail. "See ya later Harry and I'll send you an owl as soon as I hear from Mum about the Qudditch World Cup!" he called over his shoulder before he led his dog down the hallway. Harry had almost forgotten that this was the year that he would be going back there with the rest of the Weasley family.

They had even invited his little brother and sister to go with them this time. Tobey and Eve were both very excited about it since they went to Harry's games all the time. Harry wasn't quite sure what he wanted to do after he was done with Hogwarts, but he knew that as long as he could continue to play Qudditch, he'd be a happy camper. At that moment another woman had stepped out into the lobby.

"Harry Snape and Cowboy." She read as the poor tiny little dog began to whimper again.

"It's alright boy, everything's going to be okay." Harry reassured him before he stood up again and held him tightly inside his arms. "At least you've already had your nuts cut." He told him with a grin before he bent down and kissed the top of his head, and then carried him down the hallway.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two; Cedric Diggory

After Harry and his mother returned home from the veterinarian's office, Harry took Cowboy over to the couch and set his dog on top of his lap. "So how is Cowboy?" Eve asked him out of curiosity.

"He's fine, he just has an ear infection and Mum has to opened his medicine box so I can put drops in his ears." He told her.

"Poor Cowboy," Eve began while stroking his fur and patting the top of his head. "I know exactly how he feels. I had to do the same thing when I had an ear infection last year." She finished before Lily glanced down at her and Tobey who was busy sitting on the floor playing with some of his action figures.

"Tobey, Eve, I want you two to go to your rooms and get dressed. It's almost eleven o'clock and you're the only ones that are still wearing your pajamas." She said.

"Yes Mummy!" Eve cried before she and Tobey raced down the hallway together.

"And don't wake up Teddy and Heather!" Lily called as she heard their bedroom doors close and then simply took a deep breath and sighed heavily while shaking her head.

"Oh c'mon Mum, Teddy and Heather are babies. They could sleep through Armageddon." Harry told her as she walked into the living room carrying Cowboy's eardrops.

"I know, but I still want Tobey and Eve to learn respect." She told him before she handed him the drops. That's when all of a sudden she heard the babies crying through the monitor.

"Well it looks like they're awake anyway." Harry said while lifting up Cowboy's right ear and squeezing a drop into it.

"My goodness, Teddy and Heather might be fraternal twins, but it looks like they have identical schedules." Lily said before she turned to walk down the hallway and opened the door to their nursery. They were both standing up inside their cribs and that's when suddenly Lily got a good whiff of the air and wrinkled her nose before waving her hand in front of it.

"Alright which one of you made a stinky?" she questioned as Teddy grinned widely revealing all four of his baby teeth. "I'm guessing that means that you're the culprit." She said before she walked over to his crib and hoisted him up inside her arms. "I can't wait until we start your potty training in a couple months And. it couldn't possibly arrive a moment too soon." She told him before she kissed the top of his ginger head. "Well, c'mon you little stinker, let's get you all cleaned up." She told him while planting another kiss on the top of his head and then carrying him over to the changing table.

 _…._

Before Harry, Tobey, and Eve knew it they were leaving home to go spend the rest of the summer with the Weasleys. As excited as Harry was, he figured that his little brother and sister were probably way more excited than him since this would be their first trip to the Qudditch World Cup. Lily and Snape gave all three of their children hugs goodbye, and Lily gave Tobey and Eve extra kisses all over their faces. After they finally managed to escape their mother's embrace, they escaped into the fireplace and traveled to the Burrow.

Ron and Hermione were especially ecstatic when they saw them arrive with all of their suitcases. Hermione threw her arms around Harry's neck and pulled him into a tight embrace while Cookie trotted over to Tobey and started wagging his tail. Tobey grinned while he scratched him behind the ears as Eve ran into the living room where Ginny was busy playing with her new kitten.

"Is that Princess!?" Eve exclaimed excitedly as she knelt right down next to her. Ginny smiled and nodded while the two girls watched as Princess continued chasing and pouncing on her purple ball of twine. "Aww! She's _so_ cute! I wish that Mummy and Daddy would let us get a kitten, but they said that we have too many animals already." She said when all of a sudden the girls looked up as another boy hopped down the stairs.

He had short brown hair and dark brown eyes. "Oh, hey Cedric." Ginny said as he smiled down at them. "Cedric, this is Harry's little sister Eve." She told him.

"Well hullo Eve, it's nice to finally meet you. I've heard an awful lot about you." He told her.

"That's funny, because Harry's never mentioned you before." She said before Ginny quickly put her hand over her mouth and laughed nervously.

"Little kids, you've got to love them right?" she questioned as Cedric continued to smile at them. That's when suddenly Eve pushed Ginny's hand away.

"For your information, I am not a little kid anymore! I'm seven years old now, I'm practically a young woman!" she cried as Cedric chuckled.

"I beg your pardon Miss Snape." He told her.

"So Cedric, do you have any brothers or sisters?" Ginny asked him.

"No, it's just me. I almost had a brother, but he died when he was a baby." He explained.

"So did my baby sister." Eve said when all of a sudden Harry, Ron, and Hermione walked over to them.

"Hey Cedric, what are you doing here?" Harry asked him.

"My stepmother just passed away so my father decided to go to her funeral and drop me off here so I could still go to the Qudditch World Cup." He replied.

"He knows how much I love the game since I'm on the Hufflepuff team at school." He added.

"Oh really? What position do you play?" Eve asked him.

"He's a seeker just like me." Harry told her.

"Cool!" she exclaimed as she picked up Princess and held her inside her arms. The tiny kitten started to purr while she cradled her close to her chest. "I think I'm going to ask Santa Claus for a kitten this year. Maybe he'll let me have one." She said as everyone else laughed. "Ginny, can I play with her for a little while?" she questioned her eagerly. "Please?" she pleaded.

"Sure, she'll never argue when it comes to getting attention. Just be very careful with her since she's still very little." Ginny told her as Eve stood up.

"Don't worry I will, I know how to be careful. I'm always careful around Teddy and Heather." She said as she smiled down at the kitten and kissed the tip of her nose before nuzzling her face inside her fur and then turning around and carrying her upstairs two at a time.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three; Sibling Rivalry

Harry awoke the next morning to his little brother and sister climbing on top of him and pulling down his covers. "Come on Harry wake up!" Tobey cried.

"Yeah, if you don't hurry up you're going to miss breakfast! Mrs. Weasley sent us up here to get you up and tell you that we have to leave in one hour!" Eve exclaimed.

"Alright, alright, I'm getting up. Just let me use the bathroom first." He told them sleepily with a yawn.

"Yay!" Eve cried extending her little fists into the air. "Come on Tobey, let's go play with Cookie and Princess." She said as the two of them climbed back down onto the ground and raced downstairs while Ron and Hermione walked into the room.

"I see that you got your wakeup call." Hermione said with a grin as Harry reached for his glasses before putting them on his face and getting up.

"Yeah, is Elvis ever like that?" he asked her. For Elvis was her newly adopted five and a half year old little brother. Harry had not gotten a chance to meet him yet so he wasn't sure what he was like.

"No, he generally sleeps in unless it's Christmas or something. He's not really a morning person." She replied.

"Well I'll see you both down at the breakfast table, I've got to pee." He told them before he walked into the hallway and then turned to go into the bathroom and shut the door behind him.

 _…._

Later on that morning after everyone was dressed and ready to go, they ventured on outside. "Why are we going into the woods for?" Eve questioned as they started walking in that direction.

"Yeah, I thought that we were going to the Qudditch World Cup." Tobey said.

"We are," Ginny began. "we just need to get to the portkey first." She explained.

"Oh." Eve began. "What's a portkey?" she asked.

"It's another way that witches and wizards travel." Harry told her. "You'll see once we get there." He explained as they continued walking further into the woods.

"Oh." Eve began again. "Harry?" she questioned him anxiously.

"Yes?" he questioned her back.

"There aren't any werewolves in here are there?" she asked him.

"Well if there are, they only come out at night. They're hiding during the day. The biggest thing you'll probably see in here is either a deer or a unicorn." He told her while they continued walking. That's when all of a sudden she came to a sudden stop and gasped. Harry groaned. "What is it _now_?" he asked her as she slowly turned to look over at one of the bushes as it started rustling.

"You don't think it's a wild dog or something do you?" Tobey questioned nervously with a gulp but Harry just simply rolled his eyes.

"I honestly don't know what I'm going to do with you two. You have such a big imagination but you tend to get carried away with it." He said when suddenly a tiny little grey rabbit hopped out of the bushes. "There, see what I mean? It's just a baby bunny rabbit." He told them.

"That's odd," Ginny began. "I wonder where its mother is." She finished scrunching her face up with confusion.

"Don't worry, I'm sure she's around here somewhere." Harry said but that's when Eve squatted down beside it.

"Aww, poor thing." She began as she pointed to one of its back legs. "One of his legs is broken." She said as Ginny looked down at it.

"I know, but that he is a she." She told her.

"Oh come on Harry, she's hurt!" Eve began. "We can't just leave her all alone by herself! She'll die!" she cried as Harry groaned again and gave another roll of his eyes before bending over and picking her up and giving her to Eve.

"It's _your_ job to hold onto her by the way." He told her as she smiled down at the rabbit inside her arms and nuzzled her face inside its fur as it wrinkled its nose.

"So Eve, what are you going to name her?" Hermione asked her.

"I don't know, I think I'll call her Bunny." She said as it was now Ron's turn to roll his eyes.

"Clever." He began sarcastically. "How on earth did you ever come up with that one by yourself?" he questioned her as they started walking again.

"It's better than Scabbers!" she yelled as Ginny laughed.

"Ron, I think you've got a new little sister." She told him with a grin but he just simply shook his head.

"No thank you! One's enough thank you very much!" he cried.

"Hey!" Ginny snapped as she paused to shoot a dirty and angry look at him before they continued on their way.

 _…_

"How much further is it!?" Eve complained before she came to a sudden stop. "I don't think that I can walk anymore!" she cried breathing heavily. "And Bunny is probably getting hungry by now." She added looking down at her new furry friend.

"Remind me to tell Mum and Dad how much I appreciate them letting you come with us." Harry said sarcastically but Ginny decided to take a much different approach.

"Don't worry Eve, we're almost there." She told her as they started walking into the clearing and that's when Tobey caught sight of the boot.

"Is that the portkey?" he asked them.

"Yes Tobey, that's what's going to take us to the Qudditch World Cup." Harry told him.

"Ugh! I have to touch that dirty old thing!? Gross!" Eve cried.

"Fine, then we'll just leave you behind." Ron told her before he looked over at Ginny. "Thank God you were never _this_ annoying!" he exclaimed as Eve stuck out her tongue at him.

"You know what Eve? Just stop it!" Harry snapped. "Besides, if you don't behave, you won't get any Christmas presents at all this year and you won't have any chance at all in getting a kitten." He told her.

"I don't _want_ a kitten anymore!" she cried. "I want to keep Bunny." She told him.

"Yeah well you can't because she's a wild animal. As soon as her leg gets better she has to go back to the forest." He told her.

"You're not the boss of me!" she snapped.

"Yes I am, I'm your big brother! That means that you have to listen to me!" Harry yelled back at her but she just looked at him with disgust and narrowed her eyebrows and glared at him.

"You're not that big!" she snapped as Harry just simply rolled his eyes at her.

"Uh excuse me guys?" Ron questioned them as they both turned over to look at him. "Can we please just get this over with?" he asked as they gathered around the boot.

"Sure, she's the one who started it anyway." Harry said as he reached out and grabbed ahold of it.

"Don't be ridiculous! You did by being born first! You got the whole family started off on the wrong track!" Eve cried as she cuddled Bunny closer to her with one hand before reaching out with the other and grabbed ahold of the boot. Then everyone else started doing the same and they were transported away.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four; The Qudditch World Cup

 _Thanks everyone for all of your comments, don't forget, I start posting A Very Merry Harry Christmas tomorrow!_

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny were full of excitement to see all the wonderful sights and smell all the wonderful smells that was taking place outside of the arena. There were a bunch of tents nearby with little children outside playing with their toy brooms and gobstones. Harry could smell barbeque chicken cooking inside a nearby tent (since they were magical and incredibly large) along with roast beef and pork.

That's when all of a sudden they passed one of the Irish tents. Some Irish wizards were playing the bagpipes as a group of leprechauns did a jig in front of them. "Well Weasleys, Grangers, and Snapes," Mr. Weasley began. "We better set up our camp. We have a several hours before the game starts." He told them.

"And I better find Bunny some food, hopefully I can find some carrots around here." Eve said as she looked back down at Bunny who continued wrinkling her nose.

"Oh no you don't!" Harry exclaimed. "I'm in charge and Mum and Dad would ground us both if I let you go walking off by yourself." He told her.

"Well then fine, come with me then!" she cried before she darted away and Harry groaned loudly.

"Don't worry Harry, I'll watch her for you." Ginny said before she ran after her as Harry grinned.

"Thanks Ginny." He began before he turned over to look at Ron. "I wish my sister was more like yours. I mean it's not that I don't love her, but she can be such a spoiled little brat sometimes." He said.

"Welcome to my world." Tobey told him.

"Come on Harry, let's go help Mr. Weasley." Hermione said as they turned around and walked away. A little while later Ginny returned to them breathing frantically as she rushed over to their tent.

"Harry, please forgive me I'm so sorry!" she exclaimed.

"What happened? Where's Eve?" he asked her.

"That's what I wanted to tell you. She said that she had to go use the bathroom, so I told her that I would wait for her outside the latrines but she never came back!" she cried.

"That's because you shouldn't have believed her!" Ron cried. "You know that she's mad at Harry, that probably means that she decided to run away!" he told her as Harry remembered the time when he was about her age that he himself had ran away from his family and that's when he had met his dragon friend Diamond, and she had transported him back in time where he met a group of pirates.

"Oh great now I'm really going to get it, Mum and Dad will kill me if anything happens to her." Harry said.

"Don't worry Harry, we'll go look for her." Hermione assured him before he turned around to look back at Tobey.

"Alright, Tobey stay here with the rest of the Weasleys. I'm going with them to look for Eve. I'll be back with her as soon as I can." He told him before running away with Ron, Hermione, and Ginny leading the way.

 _…_

Meanwhile Eve was busy walking by herself through the forest. "Who needs them when we've got each other? Right Bunny?" she questioned her little furry friend. That's when all of a sudden she heard a twig snap behind her and she turned around to see a shaggy black bear cub standing behind her. "Oh hullo there, where's your mummy and the rest of your brothers and sisters?" she asked it as it let out a rather large cry before standing up on its hind legs.

"Or are you sick of them too?" she asked it before it placed its paws together and then leapt back down on all fours. "C'mon then, you can come with me and Bunny. I think I'll name you Bear, since that's what you are." She told him as he started following her further into the woods. "C'mon Bear, this way." She told him as he let out another cry before continuing to follow her. She hadn't gotten very far when all of a sudden she heard another loud cry, but this time it belonged to the cub's mother.

She saw the gigantic ferocious animal emerging out of the shadows and walking straight towards her before she stood up on her hind legs and tilted her head back and let out a gigantic roar. That's when suddenly Eve began to scream. That's when out of nowhere Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny appeared behind her.

"Eve look out!" Ginny cried when all of a sudden Harry withdrew his wand. He knew that technically he was not allowed to do magic outside of school, but this was an emergency. He pointed it at the bear and waved it in a great big circle.

"Somaltum!" he cried as the mother bear's eyes began to droop and then she let out a great big yawn before falling down onto the ground inside a deep sleep.

"Good thinking." Ginny told him before he put his wand away again and looked back over at Eve.

"Are you alright?" he asked her as she nodded.

"Yeah, I think so." She replied.

"Good, because I'm going to kill you. Now c'mon." he told her as all of them started turning around again and walked out of the woods.

"Is the bear going to be alright?" she questioned.

"You're worried about the bear!? That thing could have killed you!" Ron cried.

"And it would have if we hadn't of showed up." Harry began. "I thought I told you not to go running away by yourself." He told her.

"I know, I'm sorry." She apologized guilty as tears started running down her cheeks.

"I'm only telling you this because whether or not you want to believe it, I love you and I don't want you to get hurt." Harry told her as she sniffed again and wiped her nose on the back of her hand before he took a deep breath and sighed heavily. "Come on, let's get back to the camp. Ron's family is probably getting worried sick about us by now." He said.

 _…._

Everybody walked into the stadium with the rest of the crowd. Harry grabbed ahold of his little brother's and sister's hand so he wouldn't lose track of them. Especially with Mr. and Mrs. Weasley telling them to stay together. Eve was kind of nervous when it came to climbing up the stairs due to the fact that she was afraid of heights, but Harry believed that she had learned her lesson and that's why she was a lot more behaved now.

"Harry, can I have some chocolate dragon eggs?" she asked him once they had set down.

"I really don't think I should be buying you anything, but alright. I'll get you and Tobey each some dragon eggs and butterbeer." He said before he stood up and looked over at Ron and Hermione. "Keep an eye on them for me please." He told them before he got up and walked away. A little while later he returned and the game begun. All of the Bulgarian players and Irish players soared out onto the field.

Most of the people in the crowd were rooting for the Irishmen as well as Harry and his group except for Ron. Ginny even had on a green top hat on the top of her head with a shamrock painted on her left cheek while Hermione had sprayed a little bit of green inside her hair. Eve had begged Harry to let her do that but he wouldn't allow it no matter how much she protested about it.

Ron's eyes widened with amazement and pure astonishment as Viktor Krum took his place onto the field. "Ron fancies him." Ginny whispered into Harry before grinning over at him.

"I do not!" he exclaimed indignantly. "I just think he's a great player that's all!" he cried as the crowd roared with cheers and applause.

"Welcome to the Qudditch World Cup," Ludo Bagman from the ministry of magic began. "let the match begin!"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five; The Goblet of Fire

The rest of the game turned out great. The Irish ended up winning by only a few points. Of course Ron was bummed out by this fact and Harry and Ginny liked teasing him about it even though Hermione thought that they were acting completely immature. Harry decided to give in anyway no matter how funny he thought that Ron's obsession was with Krum because he had to put Tobey and Eve to bed.

"I will say this for you Harry," Hermione began once they were both asleep. "you really are a great brother to them and they're lucky to have you." She told him.

"Yeah but with a sister like that around, Harry's the opposite. I mean I like Tobey, he's alright. But Eve is another story." He said.

"She has her good moments too." Harry pointed out. "I mean she obviously loves animals, and all of us even though she doesn't like to show it. Just hopefully she'll grow out of the other stuff someday." He said.

"That would take a complete miracle for that to happen." Ron said.

"Oh Ronald!" Hermione exclaimed when suddenly there was a great big loud thud.

"What was that!?" Ron squealed.

"Don't worry, it was probably just the Irish." Fred told him as Mr. Weasley went to the front of the tent and peered outside of it.

"No it's not." He said worriedly.

"What is it Arthur?" Molly asked him anxiously as she stepped up beside him and peeked out. There was a group of men marching together in a straight line covered with black hoods and holding torches in their hand. "Death eaters." She said in a horrified whisper.

"Everybody let's go! We have to hurry back to the portkey!" Mr. Weasley exclaimed. "Harry, get your brother and sister, we need to move now!" he cried as Harry nodded and quickly rushed back over to their beds and scooped them up inside his arms and hoisted them up to his hips.

"What's going on?" Tobey asked groggily with a yawn still half asleep while Eve struggled to open her eyes.

"It's alright, everything will be alright." Harry assured them before placing a kiss on top of each of their heads. "I'll protect you, I promise." He told them.

"Come on Harry let's go!" Hermione cried as she and Ron rushed back outside with the rest of the Weasleys. Harry ducked his head as he raced back towards the door and ran after them. However once he had reached everyone else, the protesting death eaters appeared to have disappeared.

"Harry," Tobey began as he pointed towards the sky. "what's that?" Harry quickly turned his head and tilted it back to see a skull in the sky with a snake coming out of its mouth. All the color in Harry's face drained out of him while his mouth gaped open and his bottom lip quivered with fear. For he had known exactly what it was; the dark mark. That meant that the same wizard who had murdered James Potter and tried to kill him and his mother when he was a baby was nearby.

 _…._

The weeks flew by until it was finally time for Harry to reunite with his father and return to Hogwarts. Chatter of the Qudditch World Cup and the attack that followed afterwards quickly filled the hall along with the triwizard tournament. As if on que, Dumbledore stood up from his chair and walked over to his stand to face them. "Welcome, welcome to another year at Hogwarts." He began as the room fell silent.

"I'm sure that by now all of you are concerned about the incidents that occurred at the Qudditch World Cup. Let me please be the one to reassure you that the situation has been handled by the aurors and you are all perfectly safe here at the school. That is unless you decide to partake in the next thing that I'm about to discuss." He continued as the room suddenly broke into whispers.

"For those of you who don't already know, this year at Hogwarts, we'll be continuing on a tradition that we haven't done for decades. It is called the triwizard tournament. Hogwarts will be one of the three schools that will be participating in the tournament, and the others will be Beuxbatons and Durmstrang. Whoever wants to enter will put their names in this,.." he began before he stepped away from the stand and pulled a blanket off the object standing in front of them which was a huge cuplike figure with blue flames coming out of it.

"Wicked." The Weasley twins said together.

"However the judges and myself have decided that since this is such a dangerous tournament. You must be seventeen years or older to enter." He explained as the room broke out into complete outrage.

"That's rubbish!" Fred and George shouted on the top of their lungs while other people in the room started booing. That's when all of a sudden a man that Harry had never seen before staggered his way to the front of the room. From what Harry could tell, he had a wooden leg and a very mysterious artificial eye on the right side of his face that seemed to spin wildly in different directions.

"Silence!" he yelled as he quickly whirled around to face the room and everyone instantly became quiet again. Except for Ron gulping, you could practically hear a pin drop. "Those are the rules, and they are there for a reason." He said while his crazy eye began studying the room. "By the way, my name is Professor Moody and I'll be your Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher for this year." He told them.

"I wonder what'll happen to this one." Ron whispered to Harry and Hermione with a grin. For it was a known fact that the Defense Against the Dark Arts class was cursed. For nobody in the last few years that Harry, Ron, and Hermione had attended had lasted more than a year. Professor Quirrell from Harry's first year had really turned out to be in league with Voldemort and trying to steal the Sorcerer's Stone, Professor Lockheart turned out to be a complete fraud and was fired in Harry's second year, and Professor Lupin had resigned last year when it leaked out that he was a werewolf.

"So anyway, I believe that will be all for tonight." Moody said as Dumbledore started the feast and food magically started appearing on their plates. Harry started cutting up his roast beef as Cowboy pawed at his bowl beneath his feet. Harry dropped a few scraps into his bowl as he began to wag his tail and chew it up hungrily. After the feast was over Dumbledore told them that they had until Halloween night to enter their names inside the goblet, and after they were chosen, there was no going back.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six; The Unforgiveable Curses

 _Don't worry, I'm still working on A Very Merry Harry Christmas, but I'd thought I'd update a chapter of this as well since it's also a good story. Anyway, after AVMHC is over, then I will start writing Harry's First Christmas which hopefully I'll have all my Christmas stories done in time. Anyway, here's the next chapter, I hope you enjoy it, and as soon as it's posted (or rather some time afterwards) I'll post another chapter of the other one I'm currently working on._

The next morning after Harry, Ron, and Hermione woke up and went down to breakfast he already received an owl from his mother that Eve hadn't started her first day of charm school yet due to the fact that she now had the dragon pox, but Tobey was doing fine and he had just lost another tooth. Although Harry was very worried about his sister, for once he had hardly paid any attention to his mother's words due to the fact another girl that he had never seen before caught his attention over at the Ravenclaw table.

Actually he had seen her before out on the Qudditch field, but he had never actually paid her much attention before and never had met her up close. Hermione was the first one who noticed that he wasn't reading his letter anymore or eating his breakfast. "Are you alright Harry?" she asked him as he continued staring at the other girl who he had secretly deemed very beautiful.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine." He lied but Ron knew better.

"No you're not, you're checking out Cho Chang." He began. "Listen Harry, I really can't believe that I'm saying this but since I really do care about my sister, what about Ginny? You know that she's had a major crush on you since we were kids." He told him.

"Listen Ron, Harry's love life isn't any of your business." Hermione told him.

"I know that, believe me. I just don't want to see my sister get hurt, I mean she really likes Harry and not just because he's famous." Ron said when all of a sudden Snape walked over to their table and all three of them glanced up at him.

"I just wanted to let you know that I came over her for a couple of reasons. One, I wanted to remind you all that we will be starting to learn about the wish granter potion this morning after our review and two,.. there's somebody that wants to see you Harry." He told him as he grinned before he stepped aside and revealed a man with short black hair and a shaggy black beard.

"Ello little lightning." He said with a grin as Harry's face suddenly lit up with excitement before he sprung out of his seat and raced over to him and threw his arms around his neck and embraced him tightly. The man chuckled while they patted each other's shoulders. "Well Blimey Harry, you sure got big." He told him before they broke the hug and they turned to face Ron and Hermione.

"Guys this is my old friend Kit." He told them.

"That's Captain Kit Bruiser to you lot savvy?" Kit questioned.

"Are you friends with a pirate or something?" Ron asked him.

"Yeah, I met him when I was a kid." Harry began before he turned to look back over at him. "What are you doing here anyway?" he asked him.

"Well you see Harry, the other champions needed a form of transportation to get here. And yer father knew how much that ya missed me and I wanted to see you again as much as you wanted to see me so here I am. By the way, I'm sorry that I never gave you a proper goodbye, but since I loved ya like my own son, it just hurt me too much to know that you were leaving." He explained.

"That's alright, it's just good to see you again." Harry told him before throwing his arms around his neck and hugging him again.

"It's good to see you too lad." He said as he hugged him back. "I can't wait until you see Mickey and how big he's gotten since you've last seen him. He's fully grown now, his dad's been dead for quite a while now of course though. Wags was a good old dog though and his son's got his spirit he does." He said before they broke apart again. "Well, I better get going and let you get to your classes. I'll see you later lad." He told him before he gave him a slight wave and turned around and walked away as Harry watched him.

 _…_

Later on that morning after learning all about the wishing potion in Potions class, he realized that his biggest wish was to see Diamond again after seeing Kit. He didn't even mind that his father had loaded them with homework on it, for as soon as he found all the ingredients to brew the potion he would use it just to be able to see her again. Even if it was just for a second. He had to know that she was doing alright and all five of her babies were still alive, although he knew that by now that they wouldn't be babies anymore.

Harry walked with Ron and Hermione to Defense Against the Dark Arts and sat down next to each other while Moody's magical watched every move that they made. "Good morning everyone, and welcome to Defense Against the Dark Arts. This morning we are going to be discussing something that the Ministry of Magic doesn't wish you to see, but I say different because I want you to be prepared and to know what you're up against, and know that you need to find another place to put your gum than the underside of your desk Mr. Finnegan!" he scolded.

Ron gulped while he watched his magical eye starting to spin around again. "He's awfully scary isn't he?" he whispered to Harry and Hermione when suddenly both of Moody's eyes landed back on him.

"Mr. Weasley,.." he began. "since you're quite the chatterbox, maybe you can tell me what the first unforgiveable curse is? A curse that can land you a permanent place in Azkaban." He said as Ron gulped again and felt his bottom lip start to quiver and shake.

"Umm,.." he began with another swallow. "well I think there is the imperious curse." He said.

"Correct! Ten points to Gryffindor, you lot are off to wonderful start." Moody began as he walked back over to his desk and got something out of a jar. "Who knows, maybe Gryffindor will set a record for winning the house cup for a fourth year in a row." He said as the class watched something crawl inside his hand and as he carried it back over to Ron, he let out a great big shriek and squeal of panic and fear as he saw a spider was now sitting on top of the palm of his hand.

Everyone except for Harry, Hermione, and Neville began to laugh. "Don't worry Weasley, I will make her perfectly harmless to you and everyone else in here." Moody said as he pointed his wand at the spider. "Imperio!" he exclaimed as the spider's body suddenly froze and became paralyzed. "You see with the imperious spell, I can make her do anything that I want her to do. For example," he began as he directed his wand over to Malfoy who was still laughing up a storm and made the spider start tap dancing on top of his head.

This time everyone in the room laughed with Harry, Ron, and Hermione being the loudest. Then he directed his wand at the window and struck the spider's body against the glass. "I could also make her jump out the window, or drown herself." Moody explained as he directed the spider back over to the basin of water in which she jumped right inside of it and stayed inside of it until he broke the spell and the class finally grew silent again as the spider fell back onto his palm.

"You see this is a very serious matter, I mean with one flick of my wand I could make you do whatever I wanted you to do. Hence the reason that the imperious curse is one of the unforgiveable curses. Now, who can give me another one?" he asked the class as Harry, Hermione, and Neville raised their hands. Of course Harry was expecting Hermione's hand to go up, but Neville's was the one that really surprised him. "I see, how about Longbottom then isn't it?" he questioned as Neville nodded and put his hand down.

"There's the cruciatus curse." He replied.

"Correct! Correct! Another ten points to Gryffindor." Moody said. "Another term for it is called the torture curse." He explained before he pointed his wand at the curse. "Crucio!" he cried as the spider started to shriek out in pain and started writhing around inside his hand. Harry turned his head and caught a glance of Neville's face and saw that it had grown pale and sickish, his eyes were wide and looked as if he was on the verge of tears.

"Stop it!" Hermione yelled before Harry could open his mouth. "Can't you see it's bothering him!? Stop it!" she cried when suddenly Moody broke the curse and glanced back up at her.

"I see," Moody began. "well perhaps you can give me the last unforgiveable curse Miss Granger." He said but she simply just shook her head while silent tears fell down her cheeks. "No?" he questioned before he pointed his wand back at the spider. "Avada Kedavra!" he cried as Harry gaped his mouth open with astonishment as the spider dropped dead inside his hand with all eight of her legs sprawled out in the air within a flash of green light.

"The killing curse." Moody began. "It is unable to be blocked, and nobody except two known people have been known to survive it. And one of them is sitting right in front of me." He said as he glanced down at Harry before tilting his head back and swallowing some kind of liquid in a little flask. Harry wasn't sure what it was, but he was pretty sure that it wasn't pumpkin juice.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven; The Four Champions

Harry didn't sleep very much that night, he wondered what exactly had happened to Neville that made him look like that and act so strange. The next morning Harry couldn't believe how much homework he had. In Charms class Professor Flitwick had introduced them to the banishing spell and told them to attempt performing wandless magic by making it reappear and then write about their experiences.

In Transfiguration besides learning how to transform their desks into a real life pig and practicing it, Harry was still learning how to be an animagus and transforming properly and on command. So far all he was able to do was grow himself a couple of antlers, but Professor McGonagall assured him that he would get it eventually if he kept on practicing it. Then in herbology he had to research gillyweed and its proper uses and in history of magic he had to write a report about giant wars.

Harry was glad when it finally was time for lunch before it came time for Care of Magical Creatures when he got to see Hagrid again. Last year in Care of Magical Creatures he had learned about flobberworms, fire crabs, blast-ended skrewts and even hippogriffs. He had really only enjoyed it because of Hagrid and Buckbeak being around him, but this year he was really excited to learn about dragons, phoenixes, unicorns, and even a mythical animal that he had never even heard of before called a feliger that lived in the mountains of Switzerland. It had the head of a Persian cat, the body of a deer, and the tail of a tiger with stripes all down its back.

Today Hagrid had told them that they would be studying the Chinese Serpent dragon because of the fact that it was so little and almost perfectly harmless, although they had to wear their dragonhide gloves while handling it since its bite was poisonous. Although Harry liked hippogriffs a lot and often thought about how Buckbeak was doing with his godfather Sirius, dragons were truly his favorite magical creature of all time and this made him think about Diamond and miss her even more.

As he was on his way to muggle studies, (and thankful that Hagrid didn't give them any homework) it suddenly occurred to him that he had never even told Ron and Hermione about her. For although he loved riding his broomstick very much, (he had a Firebolt that Sirius had given him for Christmas) it just wasn't the same like it was riding on top of her back.

Pretty soon it was time to start practicing for Qudditch again and Harry knew that in a couple more months not only would he have his first game of the season and see his mother and brothers and sisters again, but the champions of the triwizard tournament would be announced. Fred and George Weasley who were still in protest of the age rules tried drinking an age potion so they could put their names inside the cup, but instead the age line prevented them from doing so and they wound up with a pair of identical beards. ("I hate to say I told you so." Hermione told them.)

Finally when Halloween night arrived, Dumbledore called everyone back into the great hall so that the champions could be selected. Silence suddenly filled the hall before the flames inside the goblet turned a reddish purple color as it shot out the first slip of paper and Dumbledore caught it inside the palm of his hand. "The champion of Beauxbatons is Fleur Delacour!" he exclaimed as a beautiful woman with long blonde hair stood up and walked over to shake his hand proudly.

Several of the boys including Harry and Ron had trouble keeping their eyes off her. In fact Hermione had never seen Ron's face get so scarlet red. She just simply scowled at him before glancing back at the ground and staring at it while everyone else continued applauding and cheering. The flames began to turn again before shooting out the second slip of paper. "The Durmstrang champion is Viktor Krum!" he read out as the applauding and cheering continued until he got to the final name.

"And the Hogwarts champion is Cedric Diggory!" he cried as Cedric smiled while all of the other Hufflepuffs and his Qudditch team congratulated him. "That's it! We now have our three champions, but in the end only one of them can win the ultimate glory and be victorious in winning the triwizard cup!" he told them while he pointed to the cup out in front of the goblet, but while everyone else continued to cheer, Snape just continued to stare at the cup, and it was only a few moments later that Harry realized why.

He and Dumbledore turned to look back at it at exactly the same time. It was turning red again and an unexpected fourth slip of paper shot out of the goblet. Dumbledore reached his hand up into the air and grabbed ahold of it. The room fell dead silent again as he turned to read the name on his slip of paper. "Harry Snape." He read with complete and utter disbelief and bewilderment before he glanced back up at the crowd. Harry suddenly felt a very sickish feeling inside the pit of his stomach.

"Harry Snape!?" he called again as Harry reluctantly stood up and started walking over to him with people calling him a cheat and saying that he wasn't even seventeen yet. Dumbledore simply just reached out to hand the piece of paper to him before Harry turned around and saw the worried expression on his father's face. That's when suddenly before he knew it he saw him rushing over to him and grabbing ahold of his sleeve before pulling him back out of the great hall as Ron watched him leave with an angry glare.

"Did you put your name into the Goblet of Fire?" Snape questioned him but Harry quickly shook his head.

"No!" he exclaimed.

"Did you ask one of the older students to do it for you then!?" he cried but Harry simply just shook his head again.

"No! Honestly Father, I haven't!" he told him before Snape took a deep breath.

"Alright then, I believe you." He told him.

"You do?" Harry asked him with uncertainty.

"Of course I do. You're my son. But now we've got a big problem on our hands." He said.

"Please Dad, don't make me compete." Harry pleaded.

"I'm sorry Harry but it isn't up to me, I'll see what I can do about discussing it with Dumbledore and the rest of the judges though." He told him before he turned around and walked away while Harry hoped and prayed that he would be successful.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight; Reunited

 _Hey guys, sorry I'm updating so late today but I just got back from seeing Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them and I thought it was a really great movie and I recommend you seeing it if you haven't yet. Anyway, here's the next part and I hope you enjoy it!_

Snape met Dumbledore, Moody, McGonagall and Barty Crouch inside his office. "Please Professor don't let my son compete." He pleaded.

"I agree, Harry is just an innocent teenaged boy. I've known him ever since he was a young thing and this tournament is way too dangerous for him. He could die. And we all know how much Severus loves his child and that he'd do anything to protect him." McGonagall told them.

"I'm sorry Minerva, but you know as well as I do that I cannot change the rules. That would be unfair to the other champions. The Goblet of Fire holds a very powerful magical contract. The boy doesn't have any other choice, as of tonight, he is an official triwizard champion." Crouch said.

 _….._

Harry sat on top of his bed and glanced out the window as it started to rain. He took a deep breath and sighed heavily as Cowboy leapt up on top of it to join him. The dog started to whine before pawing his arm. "No boy, not now." Harry told him before quickly pushing it away as Cowboy started whining again. That's when all of a sudden Ron entered the room and started taking his shirt off before turning to glance over at him.

"How did you do it?" he asked him.

"Do what?" Harry questioned him back crossly.

"Never mind, I just thought you would let your best friend know though." Ron told him as Harry quickly snapped his head back around and looked at him.

"I didn't do anything! Somebody else put my name in the cup Ron, you have to believe me! My father does! He knows that I don't want eternal glory, I just want to be normal!" he cried.

"Sure you do." Ron told him sarcastically while he finished undressing and changing into his nightclothes before he pulled back the covers and climbed into bed. That's when suddenly Harry couldn't hold it back anymore and leapt to his feet.

"Look Ron, I already told you, I don't know who put my name in the cup and I don't know why. It just did alright? So stop being so stupid!" he exclaimed before Ron lifted his head and turned it back to look at him.

"Piss off." He told him angrily before Harry removed his glasses and glared at him as he climbed back into bed. Ron laid his head back down and suddenly felt a tear roll down his cheek while Harry cuddled up with Cowboy as he fell asleep.

 _…._

Before Harry knew it he had his first Qudditch game coming up against Ravenclaw. Although he had really wished that he had Ron's support, he had repeatedly told Hermione that it was his own fault if he refused to believe that he didn't put his own name in the Goblet of Fire. In fact, the only one who did believe him besides his father and other best friend was Hagrid. The next morning at breakfast he had written a Harry a note that Hedwig had delivered him about seeing him after Care of Magical Creatures class that afternoon and he had added to make sure that he had brought his invisibility cloak .

"I'm really glad to see you Harry." Hagrid began as Harry noticed that for once his hair had seemed very neat and tidy and he had an everlasting rose pinned to his coat. "There's something that I have to show you." He told him before he led him into the Forbidden Forest and Harry quickly threw his cloak over his shoulders as he continued to follow him further along the path. That's when suddenly he heard a very loud roar.

He came out of the bushes and stopped beside him before removing his cloak again as he realized what was in front of him. A group of dragons were chained to the ground as the dragon trainers continued to whip them. A very terrifying looking dragon with gigantic wings and spikes all over his body spat a fireball inside his direction. "What are they doing to the poor things?" Harry asked him.

"They've got to tame them as much as possible before the first task." Hagrid explained.

"What!?" Harry exclaimed when all of a sudden his heart sunk while his eyes darted over to the dragon restrained to the spikey one. For he caught a glimpse of its purple color and the two horns on either side of its head. The creature let out a great roar before giving a loud screech of pain. "Diamond." Harry realized and that's when he had suddenly wished that he hadn't used the wishing potion on wanting to see her again, he realized how selfish he had been. She was supposed to be free, and here she was being chained and whipped.

"No! Stop!" he cried before he could stop himself and took off running after her.

"Harry no!" Hagrid yelled but it was already too late. Harry stepped out in front of the female dragon and that's when all of a sudden she stopped screaming and let out an astonished gasp before turning her head and looking over at him. "It's alright girl, it's me Harry." He told her as she twitched her ears to and fro and lowered her head and started sniffing him. Then suddenly she stood up on her hind legs and stretching out her mighty wings she lifted one of her feet off the ground and hugged him to her while wrapping her wings around him.

She nuzzled her nose against his cheek and gave it a lick while Harry threw his arms around her neck and hugged her back. "I missed you so much." He told her while blinking away his tears.

"Well I'll be a monkey's uncle, I've never seen a dragon act like that before." One of the dragon trainers said before Harry realized that it was Charlie Weasley and Harry quickly let go of her again.

"That's because she's my friend, why are you hurting her like this? She would never even hurt a fly." He said.

"Listen Harry, I know how much you love dragons but you don't understand how difficult it is to handle them or they'll kill you and rip all your guts out or burn you into a crisp the first chance that they'd get." Charlie told him.

"Not Diamond. Unless I or someone else that she cared about was in danger." Harry said when all of a sudden he remembered about her babies. He turned around and sure enough there were five other dragons behind her, some of them were even bigger than her. One of the black ones also let out a screech and a blast of fire. Then Harry turned to look back at Charlie. "You have to let them go. They're not dangerous and they'd never hurt anyone." He assured him.

"I'm sorry Harry, but I'm just following my orders." Charlie told him as Harry simply just stared at him for a moment before nodding. "Alright, alright I understand." He began. "But you've got to promise me that once the first task is over, they'll be returned to the wild where they belong." He finished.

"Well I can't promise anything Harry, but I'll do my best." Charlie said before he turned around and walked away as Diamond nuzzled Harry's cheek again and gave it another lick.

"I love you too." Harry told her as he turned back to look at her and started stroking her nose. "And I promise you I'll find a way to help you guys no matter what." He assured her as she closed her eyes and began to purr.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine; The Game

Shortly after Harry had been reunited with his childhood dragon, it was time for him to get ready for his Qudditch game. He had told Hermione what he had witnessed when she met him down at the Qudditch field. "Wow, I never knew that you were friends with a dragon. That's pretty remarkable Harry." She told him. "Nobody has ever been known to befriend a dragon before. Did you tell Ron about it?" she asked him but Harry just simply scoffed.

"Why should I!?" he exclaimed.

"Oh, I dunno, maybe because he's your best friend." She told him as he took a deep breath and sighed heavily.

"He used to be." He said sadly when all of a sudden he caught a glimpse of his mother and little brothers and sisters running towards him.

"Harry!" Heather squealed excitedly which made him feel a thousand times better considering he hadn't really had a chance to hear her talk too much let alone say his name and alert him that she was excited to see him. That's when all of a sudden he found himself inside his mother's arms.

"Oh Harry, your father just told me what happened. I've been so worried about you!" she told him as she hugged him tightly before he finally was able to break out of the embrace.

"I'm fine Mum. It's Diamond that I'm worried about." He told her.

"Diamond?" she questioned him with uncertainty.

"She's Harry's dragon." Hermione clarified.

"Oh you mean that Great Horned Spiked Tail that you met when you were Tobey's age?" she asked him as he simply just nodded.

"She's going to be used for the first task. I'm really worried about her Mum. They were really hurting her and her draglings. I know that she isn't dangerous but if she sees the dragon trainers harming her children she's bound to attack them just because she's a good mum." He said when all of a sudden his father appeared.

"Don't worry son, she'll be alright. Kit, Hagrid, and Madame Maxime are looking after her and the other dragons." He explained.

"Madame Maxime?" Harry questioned him.

"She's the headmistress of Beauxbatons." He replied.

"Oh. The French school with all the vela." Hermione muttered under her breath as she looked back down at the ground. Harry felt bad for her only because she was his friend and he cared what happened between her and Ron for her sake.

"Exactly. By the way Harry, after the Qudditch game all the champions are to report to the great hall to be interviewed and have their pictures taken." His father explained.

"Fantastic." Harry said sarcastically.

"I'm sorry Harry, I truly am. I wish there was another way." He told him. "Anyway, I imagine we should find our seats now and just focus on the game at the moment. Where is Mr. Weasley?" Snape wondered.

"He's not coming." Hermione told him.

"Ah I see, are you two quarreling with each other?" Snape asked him.

"Pretty much." Harry admitted with a nod.

"Well I can't believe that I'm saying this Harry because God knows that I personally could care about Weasley's whereabouts, but I seem to recall that you two have been inseparable since you were even younger than Eve. It would be absolutely ridiculous in my mind to throw away a friendship that has lasted that long over a stupid argument, but of course that is entirely up to you." He told him before he turned around and walked away.

"Your father's right Harry, I really think that you should talk to Ron and work this all out." Hermione told him.

"I'll talk to him when he's ready to talk. He knows where to find me." He said before he mounted his broomstick and shot up into the sky. Hermione simply shook her head and sighed sadly as she watched him.

"Don't worry Hermione, everything will work out between them in the end." Lily told her.

"I sure hope so. I hate to see them fighting like this." She said.

"Well come on Hermione, you can sit with us." Lily told her as they started walking back towards the bleachers together.

"I can't wait until another few years when I start coming to Hogwarts." Tobey began. "I think I want to be a seeker too." He said.

"I don't," Eve began. "I want to be a keeper since my football coach says that I'm such a good goalie." She finished as Lily laughed.

"Well it's a little bit different defending the goals when you're on a broomstick angel." She told her daughter as she took Teddy and Heather by the hand and continued walking them to the bleachers making sure that she had the diaper bag with her and Tobey and Eve didn't have to go to the bathroom. For nobody had wanted to miss a single second of Harry's game and since Slytherin wasn't playing there was no need for Snape to feel guilty cheering on Gryffindor.

As Harry waited for the game to start, his mind kept wandering back to Diamond and the rest of the dragons. As much as he loved his Firebolt, he wished that he would have been allowed to ride on her back while playing this game since he loved and cared for her and her children even more. That's when all of a sudden he glanced over his shoulder and he saw Cho Chang beside him smiling and waving at him. Harry blushed and quickly turned his head away from her as Madam Hooch stepped out onto the field and released the Quaffle and all the other balls.

Harry waited and watched for any sign of gold while Gryffindor continued to score and the crowd went wild with every point that they had earned. So far this was looking like the best Qudditch game that Harry had seen in years. The score was now forty to nothing with Gryffindor in the lead. In fact he was so happy with the score that he had nearly forgot that he was supposed to be keeping his eye out for the Snitch. That was until a few moments later.

"Ravenclaw's seeker Cho Chang has spotted the Snitch and is hot on its tail!" Lee Jordan exclaimed as Harry quickly turned his head around and saw that sure enough Cho was only a few feet from the golden ball. He turned around and dived after her while she stretched out her hand and nearly had the tiny winged item inside the palm of her hand. Harry knew that he couldn't let her beauty distract him now, Gryffindor was counting on him to win the game for them!

Harry closed his eyes as he stretched out his hand and within a few moments later he heard the crowd begin to roar again. He opened his eyes and grinned when he had realized that it had been the Gryffindors. "Harry Snape has caught the snitch! Gryffindor wins with a hundred and ninety points!" Jordan cried as Harry turned to glance back at Cho who now wore a frown a crossed her face and was turning her head away from before she took her broom and darted away.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten; The First Task

 _Thanks guys! Here's the next chapter! Hope you enjoy it!_

After the match was over, Harry followed his father and the other champions back to the great hall. There was a woman waiting for them that he had never seen before. She had short and curly blonde hair with dark red glasses and was wearing a dark green dress. "Hullo there," she began before she started shaking all of their hands. "Rita Skeeter, I work for the Daily Prophet." She began before she looked back over at Harry and glanced at his forehead.

"Well, well, I'll be damned. If it isn't Harry Potter, or Harry Snape as I hear it now days. How a twelve year old child was entered into this contest I'll never understand, of course I'll never understand how you of all people were able to befriend a dragon either." She said.

"Actually I'm fourteen and I didn't enter." He told her.

"Of course you didn't." she told him although Harry wasn't under the impression that she believed him. However that just meant that she wasn't any different from everyone else. After everyone had finished their interviews and their pictures were taken Barty Crouch gathered around them.

"Alright everyone. I have in my pack four different miniature dragons that represent four rather large and very real dragons. I want everyone to reach inside and pick your dragon. Once your dragons are selected then you will take turns facing them and trying to collect the golden egg that they've been given to protect. Miss Delacour you first." He told her as she reached deep inside the bag and pulled out a tiny blue and green dragon.

"The Swedish Short Snout ooh,.." Crouch said before Cedric picked his dragon. "The Chinese Fireball." He said before Viktor Krum withdrew a tiny black version of The Great Horned Spiked Tail. After that it was finally Harry's turn. "Which leaves,.." Crouch began before Harry reached inside the bag and felt a painful sensation inside his finger as the small dragon bit it before he sat on the palm of his hand. "The Hungarian Horntail." Crouch said.

Harry felt a sudden sense of fear overcome him when he had remembered this spikey dragon almost scorched him to death. "Now since we're going in alphabetical order, Miss Delacour you'll be first." Crouch told her.

 _…_

Harry waited inside the locker room to face his dragon while Krum went into the arena. Harry was last and would be going after him, but he still didn't have any idea what he was going to do. He didn't see how even a wand would protect him from one of the most dangerous and deadly dragons on the face of the earth. Finally he heard the cannon's blast and that meant that it was his turn to face the dragon.

"Harry! Harry! Harry!" Everyone in the crowd except for Ron chanted as Harry gulped as he came face to face with the Horntail and it didn't look happy that he was inside the pit with him. Harry tried to focus on the fact that his family was out there watching him, and strangely enough Professor Moody who was busily whispering something into Hermione's ear.

The Horntail let out a rather loud angry screech and spat a jet of fire out at Harry. Harry screamed and quickly hid behind a large rock and looked up at the sky and praying for a miracle. Sure enough he got one. For he knew that dragons among other creatures had very strong hearing and his scream had managed to reach Diamond and the other dragons deep inside the Forbidden Forest. Diamond perked up her ears and let out a triumphant screech of her own.

Then she stood up on her hind legs and stretched out her wings and broke her chains with a sudden burst of strength before she started flapping her wings and hovered off the ground before flying away leaving Charlie and all of the other dragon trainers left scratching their heads with complete and utter bewilderment and disbelief. Harry gripped his wand tightly before he heard the familiar dragon's cries. Without thinking he stepped back in front of the bolder and saw his friend soaring down out of the sky and landing right in front of him.

This had angered the Horntail even more, but he wasn't nearly as ticked off as she was. Then she began acting in a way that Harry had never seen her before. She took another step towards the Horntail and started growling, roaring, and snapping at him. Then it occurred to Harry that she was trying to protect him. She let out her own fire breath and directed it at the Horntail but he just simply ducked his head before lunging forward on his chain and grabbed ahold of her tail inside his teeth.

Harry gasped and widened his eyes while gaping his mouth wide open as she let out a great big cry of pain. His bottom lip began to quiver and shake with fear. He had to do something to help her but it was already too late. The Horntail swung her around by her tail and flipped her over onto her back. Then he leapt on top of her and started biting her and scratching her all over her body until he was sure that the job was done and leapt back down on the ground and laid back down cuddling his golden egg to his chest.

Harry quickly rushed over to Diamond and knelt down beside her. She slowly rolled over onto her stomach and lifted her head slowly turning it to look over at him with her sad green eyes and a lone tear rolled down her cheek as she let out a sad moan and dropped her head again. "It's alright Diamond, everything's going to be alright girl, I promise." Harry reassured her as he knelt down by her side but it was too late, for she drew one final breath before her body became lifeless.

"No." Harry said in a horrified whispered as he felt his own tears streaming down his cheeks as he placed his hand on the top of her head. Everyone in the crowd was watching him through their own tears, even Ron had a sad and solemn expression worn upon his face. A sudden burst of determination filled Harry's heart. He was going to face the Horntail again and somehow this time he was going to win. He _had_ to. Diamond had died trying to protect him and now he was going to avenge her even if he had died in the process.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven; The Annoucement

 _Thanks guys! Here's the next chapter! Hope you enjoy it!_

All of a sudden Hermione stood up inside the stands. Harry glanced up at her as she placed her hands in front of her mouth and started calling out to him. "Your wand Harry! Use the summoning charm!" she exclaimed when it suddenly occurred to him what she was talking about. They were just learning about that spell in Charms class. He had even written about in his journal that his father had given him when he was a kid. All of a sudden a light bulb lit up over his head. He now understood what he had needed to do.

He raised his wand and pointed it towards the sky. "Accio Firebolt!" he cried as he waited for a few moments before his broomstick soared down out of the sky towards him. He leapt on top of it just in time before the Horntail had a chance to snap at him.

"Way to go Lightning!" Kit shouted as the rest of the crowd roared with applause as Harry flew away. He quickly glanced back over his shoulder at Diamond's body and promised himself he would come back for her since she deserved a proper farewell before she would be cremated and then finally be able to rest in peace. The Horntail broke free of his chain while Harry turned his head back around and continued flying away from him.

"Go Harry!" Eve cried.

"Yeah, that's my brother!" Tobey echoed while Hermione and Ginny secretly crossed their fingers behind their back.

"C'mon Harry, you can do it." Hermione whispered. The Horntail continued flapping his mighty wings and pursued him. Just when Harry felt that he had lured the dragon far enough away he quickly turned his broomstick around.

"What the bloody hell do you think you're doing!?" Ron hollered as Harry smiled thinking this had meant that Ron was back on his side again. Hermione quickly shut her eyes tightly as Harry lowered his broom straight towards the ground before he dove down. He saw the golden egg a few feet in front of him. He was nearly there, it was just like a Qudditch game except he'd have to grab the egg instead of the Snitch. Once he would do that, it would all be over.

Harry reached out his hand and suddenly the crowd erupted with cheers and applause as he grabbed the egg and hovered back into the air and held it high above his head while a proud grin stretched a crossed his face. "Well done Harry!" Hagrid called out as Hermione and Ginny continued clapping and cheering for him along with Kit, and his mother and brothers and sisters.

 _…_

Ron and Hermione met Harry back inside Gryffindor common room. "I'd reckon that you would have to be barking mad to put your own name inside the Goblet of Fire." Ron said.

"Took you long enough!" Harry spat as Ron smiled sadly at him.

"I guess that I deserved that. I'm sorry about your dragon though. Hermione told me the whole story." He said.

"Thanks, but my only concern now is making sure that all five of her children are safe." Harry told him.

"Gee Harry, you would make a great dragon trainer or keeper someday." Ron pointed out.

"Thanks, because I just realized that's exactly what I want to do with my life after I leave Hogwarts. I want to try and change the dragon's reputation because I think that they're really misunderstood for the most part." Harry said.

"Well now that you have the egg why don't you open it up and start figuring out what the clue is?" Hermione suggested before Harry pulled it out and a high pitched devilish screeching filled the air. Everyone including Ron and Hermione quickly put their hands over their ears and covered them.

"I've got a better idea, why don't you close it up again and try to wing it!?" Ron hollered as Harry quickly shut it again without hesitation before Ginny walked through the portrait hole carrying a couple of boxes. She gave one to Ron before giving the other to Harry.

"Here Harry, your mum told me to give you this. She also told me to tell you that she loves you and she's sorry that she didn't get a chance to say goodbye, but she promised to take Tobey and Eve to the movies." She explained.

"Thanks." Harry said before he lifted the lid at the exact same time as Ron did. Ron let out a horrified shriek as he removed an ugly old set of dress robes. "What are these for?" Harry asked looking at his own robes.

"Who cares!? At least you don't have a lacy collar!" Ron exclaimed.

"For the dance of course." Ginny told him.

"Dance!? What dance!?" Ron cried.

 _…_

"The Yule Ball has been a tradition with the triwizard tournament for decades and of course I expect each and every one of you to be on your best behavior and put your best foot forward." Professor McGonagall told them in transfiguration class the next day. "Also, The Dragons and The Weird Sisters will be here performing the music." She added as a bunch of girls squealed at this.

"I _love_ The Dragons! Especially Aaron Parker, he's _so_ dreamy!" one of the other Gryffindor girls exclaimed. Harry hated to admit it but he secretly liked them too, he had liked their music ever since he was a little kid and he knew that his mother was obsessed with them.

"That's the same wizard that Ginny's completely in love with besides you Harry." Ron whispered inside his ear.

"By the way, it is tradition that the four champions are the first to dance so you better start looking for your partners." McGonagall added before she continued on with their lesson about transforming a plain and ordinary rock into a diamond. That had been the news that Harry was most dreading to hear. He could take homework and exams, and even facing the Horntail, but he didn't know if he could have the guts to ask Cho Chang to the ball.

After all, she hadn't spoken to him since the Qudditch game. "Why not just try asking Ginny?" Ron suggested at lunch after Harry had explained his dilemma to him but Harry hadn't seemed to have heard him. For he was staring over at the Ravenclaw table once again and decided that he was now or never. He took a deep breath before getting to his feet and bravely walking over to her table.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve; Boys and Girls

 _Wow! Thanks so much for all the new favorites and follows to one of the users! (go something as the username) You're so awesome! Anyway, here's the next chapter and I hope you enjoy it!_

Cho glanced up at Harry as he stood in front of her. "Uh, Cho,.. I was just wondering if you would like to go to the ball with me." He said.

"Oh." She began. "Well I'm sorry Harry, but I'm going out with Cedric and I said that I would go with him." She told him while stretching her neck to look around him and saw Ginny standing up by the Gryffindor table. "What about her?" she questioned with a point before Harry whirled around to see where she was pointing and saw the sad expression on Ginny's face. She quickly turned her head and started running out of the room.

Harry started feeling bad and a sudden sense of guilt for he thought he had spotted tears on her cheeks and he knew that she hardly ever cried. He was about to run after her when all of a sudden Hermione beat him to it. "Ginny wait!" she cried as she met her back outside in the hallway. Ginny stopped running and turned around to face her with her eyes still shimmering with tears.

"Why should I?" she asked her hoarsely with a sniff while wiping her nose on the back of her hand.

"Because I really don't want to see you upset. And I know for a fact that Harry doesn't either." Hermione told her.

"Oh yeah? Well he has a funny way of showing it." She said when all of a sudden Ron appeared.

"Hey guys what's up?" he asked them.

"Your sister's upset because Harry asked Cho to the ball instead of her." Hermione explained as Ron groaned and rolled his eyes.

"I kept telling him that he should ask you instead!" he cried.

"Really?" Ginny questioned him. "Why? I thought that you didn't want me going out with anyone." She said.

"That's only because I wanted to protect you." Ron told her. "But if you are going to have a boyfriend I'd prefer it to be my best mate. Besides, I know how much you like him and you're my little sister and I want you to be happy." He said.

"Thanks Ron, that really means a lot to me." She told him. "So, I guess since Harry doesn't want to go with me. I'll go ask Neville. He doesn't have a date yet." She said before she turned around and walked away just as Harry was stepping out into the hall.

"Where did Ginny go?" he wondered.

"She just went to go ask Neville to the ball since you refuse to go with her!" Ron snapped angrily before slapping him upside the head.

"Ouch! I never said that!" Harry cried.

"Well she got that idea somewhere." Ron told him.

"Cho said no, and I was just coming out to ask her." Harry explained.

"Yeah, on the rebound! But don't worry, I'm not mad, I know the feeling of rejection." He said as Hermione simply just scowled at him.

"Oh really, who did you ask?" she questioned as Ron's cheeks flushed pink.

"It doesn't matter, she said no anyway." He replied. "So do you want to go with me Hermione?" he asked her but she just shot him another angry glare before turning around on her heel and walking away from him.

"I think that was a no." Harry told him.

 _….._

Harry met his mother and little brother and sister down by the doors of the great hall. Teddy and Heather were the only ones who weren't there because they were too little and were staying with their grandparents. Tobey had on a nice set of junior dress robes and Eve had on a beautiful red dress with spaghetti strap sleeves along with a set of black pantyhose and ruby slippers on her feet. She also had her hair tied back inside a red scrunchie with a few strands of hair loose.

She also had on mascara, light pink eyeshadow, blush, and bright red lipstick that matched her nail polish. Lily also looked very beautiful in her purple and silver gown with her hair tied neatly back into a bun. "You look very beautiful Eve." Harry told her but she just simply smiled sadly at him.

"Thanks." She said quietly as Harry quickly glanced over at his mother questioningly.

"Eve's not too happy right now because she just found out that she's on Santa's naughty list." She explained as Tobey stifled a laugh but she just simply turned back over to glare at him. "You know you're not completely out of the woods either young man," she began. "although Santa didn't give you coal, he wrote that although you made it onto his nice list you have to work on eating your vegetables and table manners. And he also said that she would earn her toys back as soon as she shows that she deserves them." She told him.

"Oh c'mon Mum, Santa Claus, really?" he questioned her with a roll of his eyes. "Everybody knows that there's no such thing." He said as his mother gave out a horrified gasp.

"Tobias Elliot Snape!" she scolded.

"But it's true!" he cried as Harry glanced back down at his little sister who looked like she was getting ready to cry.

"How do you know?" Harry questioned him. "Have you ever seen him?" he asked as Tobey quickly shook his head.

"Well no but,.." he began.

"And you've never seen God either, but that doesn't mean He isn't real." Harry pointed out. "You're a very smart kid Tobey don't get me wrong, but you've still got to learn that you have a lot to learn." He told him before he smiled warmly at Eve who smiled sadly back at him as Tobey just simply scowled. Harry squatted down in front of her and started wiping away her tears with his thumb. "Better not let Santa see you crying if you want to earn your toys back." He told her as Lily smiled down at them.

Harry then slowly stood back up and winked at his mother who just simply grinned back at him before he turned to escort his date into the great hall. That's when all of a sudden Snape bent down and picked up his daughter hosting her inside his arms. "Harry's such a great big brother isn't he?" Lily questioned him shaking her head with disbelief.

"Yeah, he is." Snape agreed as Eve took a deep breath and sighed heavily.

"I wish I wouldn't have gotten so mad at him and have been such a pest." She began. "I hope he knows that I'm sorry." She finished.

"I'm sure he does, but if you really want to be sure about it, then you best tell him yourself." Her mother said when all of a sudden Hermione came up from behind them wearing a beautiful long pink dress with her hair braided up inside a rather large bun.

Eve quickly turned her head and gasped while gaping her mouth wide open at her. "Wow, Hermione, is that really you?" she questioned her with uncertainty and disbelief as Hermione giggled a nodded.

"Yep." She replied.

"You look _beautiful_!" Eve exclaimed.

"Thanks Eve, and so do you." Hermione told her before Viktor Krum took her hand and led her inside the great hall.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen; The Yule Ball

 _Thanks for all the feedback guys and yes I do really want to become an author someday! Here's the next chapter, hope you enjoy it!_

As soon as Harry and all of the other champions were finished dancing to a song by the Weird Sisters, Eve ran over to her brother and stopped in front of him. "Umm, Harry? Can I talk to you for a second?" she asked him as he bent down in front of her.

"Sure what is it?" he asked her.

"I'm sorry I was such a brat to you before." She began as he simply just looked at her. "Do you still love me?" she asked him inside a muffled sob while tears started rolling down her cheeks and Harry felt his heart shatter.

"Of course I do. You're my little sister, I'll always love you and nothing will ever change that." He assured her. "No matter how big of a pain in the butt you are." He teased her with a grin before she threw her arms around his neck and embraced him tightly with a sniff. Harry kissed the top of her head and hoisted her up inside his arms. "Tell you what, do you want to have the next dance with me?" he asked her before he turned his head to look over at Parvati. "Is that alright?" he asked her.

"Yes, yes of course it is." She replied with a nod and a grin before she gave them a slight wave and Eve smiled through her tears and gave another sniff as she waved back and Harry adjusted his grip before placing another kiss on the top of her head. That's when all of a sudden all the girls in the room began to squeal with excitement as four more wizards entered the room.

"What's going on, who are they?" Eve wondered.

"You're joking!" Ginny exclaimed who was standing right next to them. "You've never heard of The Dragons!?" she cried.

"C'mon Ginny! Not everybody is obsessed with them as you are." Ron began. "Besides, she's only seven years old." He said.

"I'm seven and a half!" Eve corrected while Harry fixed her dress when suddenly the lead singer walked over to them.

"Well hullo there little lady, what's your name?" he asked her.

"Evangeline Faith Snape." She replied as he took ahold of her tiny little hand and kissed the back of it.

"Evangeline, what a beautiful name." he said as Eve smiled dreamily at him before he turned around and walked away.

"I'm going to marry him." She said as Harry rolled his eyes.

"You're dreaming! He's mine!" Ginny snapped.

"Well Harry, it looks like your little sister has got her very first crush." Hermione told him as all four members of The Dragons took the stage to the continually screaming fans.

"Hullo there Hogwarts!" Aaron (the lead singer) cried into the microphone. "Are you all ready to rock some Jingle Bells!?" he questioned as he picked up the mic and tilted it out towards them. "Alright then guys, hit it!" he cried back into the mic as there came an awesome rock guitar solo and a pounding and sliding on the keyboard. Harry set Eve down in front of her and grabbed ahold of her hands as the tune turned into a rocking version of the old Christmas classic.

"Oh dashing through the snow, in a one horse opened sleigh," Aaron began.

"Over the fields we go, laughing all the way!" Rickie sung out.

"Yeah bells on bobtail ring! Making spirits bright!" Justin belted.

"What fun it is to laugh and sing a sleighing song tonight!" Derek cried as there came another few moment instrumental rock solo before they started singing the chorus together.

"Oh jingle bells, jingle bells, jingle all the way! Yeah what fun it is to ride in a one horse open sleigh! Jingle bells, jingle bells, jingle all the way! What fun it is to ride in a one horse open sleigh!" they sung while another few moments of rock instrumental music started to play in the background.

"Yeah take it Rickie!" Aaron yelled after the piece was over.

"Yeah now the ground is white, we're going to party all night long! Now c'mon everyone, sing this Christmas song! Just get up on your feet and dance to the beat and stay up until dawn!" Rickie rapped before they started singing the chorus again together.

"Yeah jingle bells, jingle bells, jingle all the way! Oh what fun it is to ride in a one horse open sleigh! Jingle bells, jingle bells, jingle all the way! Oh what fun it is to ride in a one horse,.. open,.. sleigh!" they sung out.

"Yeah! Jingle all the way!" Aaron cried as everyone broke out to cheers and applause.

"That was so fun!" Eve cried as she jumped up and down excitedly as Harry grinned. He hated admitting it but he really did have a great time dancing like that with her.

"Alright now everyone let's slow things down a little bit now that we're all awake." Aaron said before soft music filled the air and he started to sing again. "Oh I'm dreaming of a white Christmas, just like the ones I used to know. Where treetops glisten, and children listen to hear, sleigh bells in the snow." He sung as Harry picked Eve back up and started waltzing around the floor with her.

 _….._

After the ball was over everyone else returned to their rooms while Harry carried Eve back over to their mother. She had fallen asleep inside his arms. Lily smiled sweetly at her daughter before she took her from him. "Well, I better get this young lady to bed. Your father's taking Tobey there as we speak. Thank you for watching her Harry, she looked like she was having a really good time out there on the dance floor." She told him before she turned around and walked away as Harry grinned. For secretly he had had a great time as well.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen; Animartus

 _Thanks a lot guys! We've already made it past the middle! Here's the next chapter and I hope you enjoy it! Only a few more to go before Harry's fifth year! Unbelievable isn't it?_

Harry tossed and turned inside his sleep. He was having another nightmare. He had had one before during the summer about Pettigrew and Voldemort although he wasn't quite human. In this nightmare there was no doubt about it in Harry's mind that he was, and this time instead of going after a muggle (like he had done in Harry's previous dream) he was going after his mother and threatened to kill her and the rest of her family if she didn't hand her oldest son over to him.

"Harry, Harry wake up." He heard a familiar voice saying loudly inside his ear, or so he thought. He quickly popped his eyes open and saw his father bending down over him and let out a horrified shriek as he sat up. "Relax son, it's just me." He told him as Harry felt his face grow pale and his heart pounding against his chest while he shook with fright.

"What are you doing here? How did you get in?" he asked him.

"Mr. Weasley came and got me. He thought you were having a seizure or something. He's in the lavatories now." He replied already answering Harry's question before he had had a chance to ask it. "Are you alright son?" he asked him.

"Yeah," Harry began rubbing his eyes. "I was just having a bad dream." He told him.

"Ah, I see. Was it about the dark lord again?" Snape asked him.

"Yeah, but don't worry I'll be alright." Harry assured him.

"Are you sure?" his father questioned.

"Yeah, I promise." Harry told him.

"Well please come and get me if you need anything." He said as Harry agreed before he turned around and left the room and Harry dropped his head back down on his pillow before rolling back over and falling asleep.

 _…_

The next morning Harry met Ron and Hermione for breakfast as usual but decided that before he sat down with them that he would quickly find Ginny and apologize to her. However she didn't seem as bothered as she had done the previous night for she was talking to and laughing with a group of her friends. As Harry could make out from standing about a few feet away from their table, they were discussing about starting their own singing group.

He decided to turn back around and sit down with his friends to eat unaware that Ginny and the rest of her friends were watching him. That day Harry got hammered with back to classes' homework. For Potions class he had to write an essay about the courageous potion (which he thought he could have used with the Horntail) and the cure for baldness.

In Charms class he had to study for a test upon the memory spell and freezing spell and their antidotes, in herbology he had to research about the bubotuber plant and what its pus was usual for, and in muggle studies he had to use a sewing machine to sew a blanket for him or for somebody else in his family in which Harry decided to make one for Teddy and Heather to share. At lunch Hedwig came to deliver another letter from his mother with a package of Eve's leftover Christmas cookies and some of her birthday cake.

 _Dear Harry,_

 _Happy New Year and I hope you are doing well! Eve finally earned all of her Christmas presents back, and she loves that dollhouse you gave her! It's safe to say that she's a very happy eight year old little girl, well all except for the fact that some of our Christmas lights were either stolen by a squirrel or a raccoon, or even a squog._ (which was a tiny brown rodent that resembled a squirrel but its fur was all ratty and fluffed up like a Pomeranian) _Anyway enjoy your sweets and we'll see you for the second task._

 _Stay safe,_

 _Love, Mum_

After Harry finished his lunch he ate quite a few of the Christmas cookies and nibbled on some of Eve's birthday cake before he put the rest away to save it for later. After lunch, Harry, Ron, and Hermione went back out on the grounds and journeyed down to Hagrid's hut. They had already finished their lessons on dragons and phoenixes and now they were scheduled to start learning about unicorns. Sure enough, there was a unicorn mare and her foal out in Buckbeak's old paddock.

All the girls gathered around it as Hagrid warned the boys to stay back from them. Just as he was starting to explain about unicorns, (things that Harry already knew like they were born golden and their horns starting growing in when they were about four years old) Harry turned around to leave while Hermione went with the rest of the girls to get a closer look. Ron turned his head about to ask his friend where he was going but it was already too late he had disappeared inside the Forbidden Forest.

Harry was aware that he shouldn't be wandering off, and he knew he was in danger of losing house points and receiving a detention and perhaps a grounding, but he really didn't care. He had to go see the other dragons and make sure they were alright. As he came into view one of the Great Horned males, (a black one with bright blue eyes) started sniffing the air and then quickly turned to look at him and snorted angrily while starting to paw the ground.

"Don't worry boy, I won't hurt you. I was a friend of your mother's." he told him as he gave another hostile snort as Harry slowly approached him.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. He's a wild one he is." Kit said as he stepped around one of the trees.

"That's because it's where he's supposed to belong. What's his name anyway?" Harry asked him.

"He doesn't have one, neither does his brothers and sisters." Kit told him as Harry thought about it for a few moments.

"His name is Cobalt." He said as the mighty dragon made a questioning noise while raising his head and perking his ears. "In honor of his mother." He told him.

"Listen Harry, I know you just want to help him and the other dragons but shouldn't you be with the rest of witches and wizards in your class?" Kit wondered.

"Yes but that isn't stopping me. Diamond died trying to protect me Kit, the least I can do is save her children and make sure that they're returned to the wild. I just wish that there was some way to tell them that, so that they'd understand that I'm here to help them." Harry said.

"There is." Kit began. "It's called animartus. Hagrid told me about it, but it's a very difficult skill to learn how to communicate with the animals." He said as Harry cautiously approached Cobalt.

"I don't care, if it'll help me save these beautiful animals. Then I'll do anything for it." He said as he slowly stuck his hand out and touched the dragon's nose in which he gently placed it up against it and closed his eyes as if he finally understood.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen; The Second Task

 _Thanks guys! You guys are amazing! I don't really know how I made this wonderful series (it almost wasn't because I wasn't sure whether or not you'd like it) but I'm glad I did! Here's the next chapter, hope you enjoy it!_

Harry's suspicions had been correct, his father wasn't very happy about him cutting class and it cost him ten points from Gryffindor and a detention with him that night, but as soon as Harry told him about Cobalt and the other four dragons (that he had decided to name Amber, Penny, Copper, and Jasper) he realized that he was only doing his job and that he really did care about them after he promised that he would find a way to help them.

Harry was glad that the next day was Saturday and that meant he could spend time in Hogsmeade with Ron and Hermione. Ginny was there too along with Cho, Neville, and another dark haired and light skinned Ravenclaw girl that Ginny usually hung out with named Kiara Johnson. They had entered the Three Broomsticks just as Harry, Ron, and Hermione had set down and started discussing the triwizard tournament.

That made Harry very uncomfortable because he knew that he hadn't even begun trying to work out the golden egg clue yet, and he knew that Hermione was going to ask him about it. Sure enough that was the first thing out of her mouth. "I'm,.. working on it." Harry lied but of course he knew that she knew better.

"Oh c'mon Harry, you haven't stopped thinking about the dragons since the first task. I think you even love them more than Hagrid does." She told him.

"Now that's what's really scary." Ron said.

"You're only saying that because you've never met one of them before. I mean I know that that Horntail was pretty rotten, but it doesn't mean that they're all like that. I mean one of them tried to save me remember?" Harry questioned him.

"We're getting off the subject!" Hermione exclaimed. "Harry, the second task is less than a few weeks away and you don't even know what it is yet!" she cried when all of a sudden Cho walked over to their table and all three of them glanced up at her. Harry hoped and prayed that she hadn't noticed him blushing.

"Excuse me, I'm sorry for overhearing, but I think I can help you. After all, you guys did take Cedric to the Qudditch World Cup and I know that he would want me to repay the favor." She said.

"Are you saying you know the answer to the clue then?" Ron asked her as she nodded.

"You know that prefects bathroom on the fifth floor?" she questioned.

"Yeah?" Harry questioned her back with a nod before she leaned in close to him and whispered something inside his ear.

"Well it's not a bad place for a bath." She told him before she turned around and walked back over to the rest of her friends as Harry, Ron, and Hermione watched her.

"I can't figure out why Ginny's willing to be seen with her considering the fact that she's upset that you like her Harry." Ron said while Harry tried figuring out what a bath had anything to do with the egg, but he figured that he might as well give it a try because it was worth a shot.

 _….._

Later that night Harry arrived in the prefect's bathroom. He set his egg down on the ground while he turned on the water and removed his glasses before he took off his clothes. There was a picture of what appeared to be a mermaid or siren on the wall fixing her hair. Harry turned off the faucets and climbed into the soapy warm water. He had to admit that it felt rather good against his skin. He glanced back up at the egg and that's when suddenly a thought occurred to him.

Of _course_ Cho had meant that he should stick the egg underneath the water. With soapy hands he grabbed ahold of it before he dunked it underneath it and taking a deep breath he placed his own head directly below the water and heard an angelic voice start ringing inside his ears while it sang.

 _Come seek us where our voices sound,_

 _We cannot sing above the ground._

 _An hour long you'll have to look,_

 _To discover what we took._

Harry quickly popped his head back up to the surface and started coughing out water. merpeople, that's what was underneath the Black lake! Of course he suddenly felt foolish when he realized that he should have known this, but how would he breathe underwater for an hour? Just before he could figure out that answer all of a sudden he realized that he wasn't alone for standing in front of him was Viktor Krum.

Harry decided that he better not say anything. He was a little confused about how Krum had found out about it, but he also knew about Ron's major dislike for him ever since he saw him dancing with Hermione at the ball. Harry quickly leapt out of the water and grabbed his clothes and put his glasses back on his face as Krum simply just watched him and started taking his clothes off.

 _….._

The next morning at breakfast Harry told Ron and Hermione what he had found out. "Merpeople?" Ron questioned. "But we don't start learning about them until next year, how are you supposed to defeat them, and what have they took anyway?" he asked but Harry just simply shrugged.

"I dunno. But I've still got to figure out how I'm supposed to stay underwater for an hour." He replied.

"Oh c'mon Harry isn't it obvious!?" Hermione cried. "Gillyweed!" she exclaimed when suddenly Harry remembered that they had been learning about it in herbology. That's when all of a sudden Snape walked over to their table.

"I just thought you should know that Hagrid wants you to stay after class with him." He said as he glanced over at Harry. "He's going to start teaching you animartus." He explained as Harry nodded before Snape turned around and walked away.

"Dad wait!" he cried before he came to a sudden halt and turned back around to face him.

"Do you know where I can find some gillyweed?" he asked him.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen; A True Hero

The next few weeks flew by for Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Pretty soon it was time for the second task to begin. Harry was very excited to see his little brothers and sisters again, but he realized that his mother wasn't anywhere in sight. "Where's Mum?" he asked his now eight and a half year old little brother Tobey while they walked down to the lake. "And what about Teddy and Heather?" he wondered.

"Daddy's watching them because they're busy taking their naps and he said that Mum was part of the task." Eve told him when suddenly it occurred to him that that's what the poem had meant. The merpeople had taken his mother away from him because they knew that was the person he would most miss. Harry dug deep inside his pocket and grabbed ahold of the gillyweed. He knew that he had to rescue her. He had already lost his other father, and he wasn't planning on losing his only remaining biological parent.

The gillyweed felt gushy and slimy inside his hands. As he met Ron, Hermione, and the other champions down on the bridge, he hoped and prayed it would work so he would be able to hold his breath for an hour. Harry popped the gillyweed inside his mouth. It wasn't nearly as bad as drinking Polyjuice Potion, but it still tasted disgusting and Harry felt like he was going to get sick to his stomach just the same.

Harry dove deep inside the lake with his friends and siblings watching him. "Come on Harry!" Hermione shouted even though she knew that he couldn't hear him. Harry started screaming and writhing around in pain as if somebody was using the torture curse on him. That's when all of a sudden the pain stopped and he felt air coming through the sides of his face. He had gills. Harry glanced down and looked at his feet before holding his hands in front of his face and turning them over to look at the backs of them.

His fingers and toes were webbed like Diamond's were when she used them to swim. Harry dove further down towards the bottom. He had no idea how he was going to find his mother, and how he was going to save her when he finally did. Scary, old, and slimy scaly creatures swam past him. Some of them were mermaids and mermen, and others were flying seahorses, rainbow fish, and a gigantic squid that Harry just narrowly avoided.

Then all of a sudden he saw a group of people tied down on a post. For a moment Harry had thought one to be Hermione, but he believed it to be impossible since he just saw her a few moments ago with Ron. That's when he realized that she must have just been captured. His eyes darted over to the unconscious woman next to her and placed his hands upon her cheeks while he continued gazing at her face.

"Don't worry Mum, I'll save you." He told her somehow not all that surprised that he could speak underwater. That's when suddenly Viktor Krum (with the head of a shark) swam over to Hermione and started breaking her ropes free with his sharp teeth. As he dragged her away, Harry withdrew his wand and pointed it at his mother's ropes. "Reducto!" he cried as they broke free and he started dragging her away.

However he realized that he hadn't gotten too far when all of a sudden a group of grindylows started attacking his legs. Harry raised his wand again and pointed it up towards the surface aware of the fact that his air supply was almost running out. "Ascendio!" he exclaimed as he shot back up to the surface still clutching onto his mother as tightly as he could. They both shot into the air and landed back on the bridge and started coughing and spitting out water.

Dumbledore quickly raced over to them and wrapped them up inside a towel and started drying them off and trying to warm them up. Harry continued to shiver while Hermione quickly ran over to him. "Harry! Lily! Eve's in danger!" she cried when all of a sudden all thoughts of being in last place escaped Harry's mind. "Fleur couldn't make it back, Eve went in to go after her little sister Gabrielle." She explained.

"You mean to tell me that Eve's down there!?" Harry exclaimed. "She'll drown! I mean I know that she's good a swimmer, but the water's still too deep for her!" he cried.

"I'm going back in for her!" Lily exclaimed but before she could, Hermione tugged on her sleeve and pointed out to the water.

"No, look!" she cried as everybody turned to see Cobalt's head pop out of the water before he spread and stretched his wings out and soared back up onto the bridge and landed right in front of everyone else. They let out gasps of astonishment as the dragon bent over and allowed the two girls to get off his back. Harry grinned proudly. He had no idea how Cobalt had gotten there but all he knew was that he was sure happy to see him.

"Eve!" Lily cried as the little girl flung her arms out and raced towards her mother before leaping inside her arms and embracing her tightly while Gabrielle raced over to greet her sister. Cobalt turned his head and looked back at Harry while standing up on his hind legs and then sitting back down as he tucked his tail behind them.

"Good boy." Harry said as he started walking over to him and started gently stroking his face. Cobalt closed his eyes and began to purr while Dumbledore announced the winners. Fleur had made fourth place while Krum had made third, Harry made second, and Cedric was in first place winning him a hundred more points than Harry. Of course all that Harry carried about now was the task was over and all of his friends and family were safe. He wouldn't have to worry about the third and final task until June.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen; The Pensive

Later on that evening Kit went to go visit Harry and his friends at the Gryffindor table. "I've just got to say lightning that that dragon was mighty brave to break free of his chains and save those little girls." He began. "And yer sister was mighty brave herself." He finished while he bent down to stroke Cowboy's fur as he finished his T-bone and then looked back up at him and leapt up on his hind legs and pawed his knee while wagging his tail.

"Yer such a good dog Cowboy," Kit told him while scratching him behind the ears. "how would you want another little brother or sister?" he asked him.

"What?" Harry asked him as Kit picked the tiny little dog and hoisted him inside his arms before placing him on top of his lap as he sat down next to Ron.

"Well you see Harry the thing is that Mickey just became a father himself, and since I need to find a proper home for his puppies, I was wondering if you'd like one." He explained while Cowboy started to squirm.

"I'd love to, but I already have two dogs and an owl." Harry told him.

"And I've got a dog and a cat. Well actually it's still a kitten and it's really my sister's, but Mum says that we can't afford to get anymore animals." Ron said before he glanced over at Hermione. "What about you? You've always said that you wanted a dog." He said.

"Yeah I know but I'm afraid that my parents will say no. And I'm still trying to get over Crookshanks running away." She explained.

"Well you're better off without him if you ask me!" Ron spat.

"You can always use Hedwig to send your parents a letter and ask them for it." Harry suggested.

"Alright Harry, thanks, I will." She told him before she stood up and rushed out of the great hall and headed straight towards the owlery. Harry watched her go before Professor McGonagall walked over to him.

"I just wanted to tell you that Professor Dumbledore would like to speak with you inside his office once you finish your supper Snape." She told him before turning back around and walking away. Harry had no idea what Dumbledore wanted to talk to him about, but he said goodbye to Ron and Kit after he finished eating and left the room.

 _…_

Harry couldn't remember the last time when he had been inside Dumbledore's office, or if he ever had. He turned to look at the phoenix who sat upon his perch and saw that the name Fawkes was printed underneath it. The bird continued gazing at him while he looked around the room and saw all of the books on Dumbledore's shelf. One book included a Bible which Harry never knew that Dumbledore was a Christian. He also saw that the Sorting Hat was fast asleep on the very top of the shelf.

Harry had remember when the hat sorted him into Gryffindor a few years prior even though it just felt like yesterday to him. That's when suddenly something else caught his eye, for there in the corner of the room was a humongous basin with a clear liquid substance floating inside of it. Harry slowly approached it and looked inside of it. That's when all of a sudden everything went black and he felt himself falling into it.

As Harry hit the ground he realized that it had grown even darker. He struggled to get to his feet and then started brushing the grass and leaves off the bottom of his pants wondering why all the snow had suddenly disappeared. As he slowly glanced up he finally understood where he was. He knew from his mother's old photo albums that this had been the place he had stayed when he was a baby. Although he had yet to figure out what he was doing here. That's when all of a sudden Harry felt like he couldn't breathe.

There was a young man walking up the driveway with short black untidy hair like Harry's, bright blue eyes, and an identical pair of round glasses on his face. For it had been Harry's biological father James Potter, and that's when he realized that he had to be inside a memory since James had died thirteen years ago. Even though Harry was pretty sure that his father couldn't see him, he raced after him up the driveway and found himself being able to walk straight through the wall.

"Lily!" James called as a young version of their cat Cosmo raced towards the door and his wife quickly ran out of one of the bedrooms before quietly closing the door behind her. It was so weird to see her so young and scar less.

"Shh!" she cried as she placed a finger to her lips. "I just put Harry to sleep. It took me forever before I finally convinced him to get out of the bath. I swear that this boy was a merman in a previous life." She told him.

"Either that or he just likes his toys." James said with a grin before he leaned to kiss his wife on the lips. "Listen Lily, I'm sorry I'm late but you wouldn't believe all the trouble that I had tonight. First of course there's the obvious since you know that it's Halloween night and all of the werewolves in town are out in about." He began as Harry realized that this was the night when his father would be killed by Voldemort.

"And second they had us going everywhere in town to track down Crouch's son and my old nemesis Snivelus." He said.

"Oh James, I sure wish you would stop calling him that. After all, he might have been fascinated by the devil's magic, (which Harry knew was his mother's term for dark magic) but he still was an old and very good friend of mine. Why did they send you after Crouch though?" she questioned him as he took a deep breath and sighed heavily.

"He was in league with Snape, a death eater just like him. Word is that they were willing to trade me and Harry over to the dark lord in order to save their own skins." He explained as Harry gaped his mouth wide open with shock and bewilderment. Was it true that Snape once wanted him dead even though it was Pettigrew who really went through with blowing their cover in the end? And if it was, why didn't Snape tell him?

"Anyway, they're both locked up in Azkaban now and so I'm pretty sure that Harry and I are safe." He said as Lily breathed a sigh of relief.

"Good, I think that I'm just going to talk to Sirius just to be safe and sure that we really are protected." She began.

"Alright but at least we won't have to worry about Crouch Junior anymore, he's been sentenced to death by the dementor's kiss." James said when suddenly Harry felt something grab ahold of his collar and pull him back. He turned over to glance up at Dumbledore who was now standing beside him.

"I'm sorry Harry but I really needed to have you return to my office. Although I really should tell you that curiosity is not a sin, but I would exercise caution if I were you." He told him when suddenly Harry found a million questions racing through his mind at once so he just blurted out the first one that he thought of.

"Uh Professor Dumbledore," he began questioningly. "what was that?" he asked him.

"That Harry was a pensive. I use it to store all my deepest thoughts, secrets, and dreams." He said while Harry continued thinking about Snape. Then suddenly as if Dumbledore was able to read his thoughts he continued on. "Your father loves you very much Harry, I trust you know that." He said as Harry nodded.

"Do you think he would have really turned me in though?" he asked him worriedly.

"Well you see Harry Severus was a whole different man back then. He was very envious of your birth father and loved your mother very much and was willing to do anything to protect her even if that meant risking your safety. However I find if we tend to dwell in the past then it stops us from having a brighter future. And I know for a fact that your father would rather hurt himself than you or any of his other children." He told him as Harry nodded again.

"Anyway, I expect you're wondering why I brought you here in the first place. Am I correct?" he questioned as Harry nodded for a third time. "Well you see, I think I found a home for Cobalt and the rest of his brothers and sisters, but I'm afraid that since they've been out of the wild for so long and they're used to being fed and properly cared for that they'll have to go live inside a sanctuary for dragons and other magical beasts." He explained.

"It's alright, I just want what's best for them." Harry told him.

"I know you do, and that's why I have to agree with Hagrid on the fact that you could possibly be an excellent dragon keeper someday as well as an animartus master. Well, it's getting late and you best be off to bed." He told him in which Harry knew better than to argue with him and turned around and left the room.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen; The Maze

 _Thanks guys! You're so awesome! Here's the next chapter! There's only a couple more so I hope to finish it tonight. Enjoy!_

The next few months flew by and before Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny knew it, they were headed home for the Easter holidays. Harry had had such a great time being back with his family and enjoying his Easter candy that he completely forgot that the third task would be in a few months. Tobey was officially nine years old now and Heather finally alerted her mother of the fact that she was now truly for potty training although her twin brother wasn't nearly as ready yet.

As spring weather turned into summer Ron and Hermione started studying for their exams. Hermione's parents had finally relented and decided to allow her to have a puppy. Especially since Crookshanks had run off. Kit had given her an adorable little brown puppy terrier mix and she had given him the name of Buddy. Buddy got along well with Cowboy although he was little too energetic for the older dog.

Buddy also played well with Princess and was very friendly and cuddly with people. However Hermione knew that she still had a lot to work on with his paper training. Finally the morning of the third task had arrived. Harry still hadn't known what it was but unlike most everyone else inside the school, he wished that he could be taking his exams with his friends instead of being exempted and expecting to finish the tournament.

At least he knew that once he was finished with this task, the triwizard tournament would be over, then he would be going back home with his family for the summer holidays. As soon as he got up and used the bathroom, he got dressed and cleaned his glasses before going down to the great hall with Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Cowboy and Buddy. Of course Harry really didn't seem all that hungry. Snape noticed his lack of appetite and walked over to his table.

"I just wanted to let you know that Dumbledore told me what happened. And I hope you realize how much I love you." He began before he glanced over at Ron and Hermione. "And tolerate them for your sake." He finished.

"Thanks Snape! I'm really feeling the love!" Ron exclaimed sarcastically as Snape just simply scowled at him.

"Watch it Weasley." He warned.

"It's alright I know, Dumbledore explained it to me." Harry said as his father glanced back at him.

"Good, then eat your breakfast. You'll need to keep up your strength." He told him before he quickly turned around and walked away.

"I still can't understand why he treats us like that." Ron began with a shake of his head. "I mean what have we ever done to him!?" he exclaimed. "Does he really hate us that much?" he questioned Harry.

"No. He really does like you, he just doesn't want to admit it because that's how he is." He replied before taking a sip of his pumpkin juice and starting to cut up his pancake.

 _….._

After breakfast Harry and the other champions finally figured out what the third task was. For Hagrid had led them down near the Qudditch pitch where a gigantic maze was now standing in front of them. Along with a crowd of people up in the bleachers made up of the people who had already finished all of their exams. Cho was one of them and she was smiling and waving to Cedric blowing him kisses as he grinned and waved back to her. The crowd was cheering loudly for them until Dumbledore stepped onto the grass and walked over to the four champions.

"Alright champions, gather round here." He told them before he huddled them tightly together while the silence fell over the crowd. "Now in the maze," he began in a soft whisper. "you'll find yourselves facing your worst fears. That being said if you wish to withdraw at any time shoot red sparks up into the sky with your wands." He told them. "And Cedric since you are in first place you are to enter the maze first, then followed by Harry, Vikitor, and of course Fleur." He told them as he wished them good luck while the cannon sounded and the band began to play as Cedric entered the maze.

Harry took a deep breath and turned around to look in the stands where both of his parents and siblings now sat. Lily smiled and waved at her son and mouthed good luck to him before he turned back around and stepped into the maze. All of a sudden it grew dark and cold as all of the bushes started closing in on him. He felt his heart start racing up against his chest while he could see every breath he took. Apart from the dementor on the train last year, and almost losing Tobey and Eve more than once, Harry couldn't remember a time when he had been this frightened.

He lit the tip of his wand as he journeyed further down the path although he had no idea where he was going, or what he would face, or if he would ever make it out of there alive regardless of what Dumbledore had said. That's when all of a sudden he felt miserable and such a state of depression overwhelm him as he felt his heart draining all of his happiness out from inside of it. That's when he realized that a bunch of dementors were gliding towards him.

Harry concentrated on his happiest memory ever which is when his father had adopted him nearly ten years ago when he was a little boy and raised his wand. "Expecto Patronum!" he cried as a bright light shone out of his wand and drove them away. Harry continued down the path and rounded the corner when he nearly felt his heart stop. His mother fell down in front of and dropped dead onto the ground. Harry tried to scream but found that all of a sudden he couldn't find his voice.

His body shook with fright as his bottom lip began to tremble. Harry's worst nightmare had come true. That's when he realized it was just like Dumbledore had said and all of a sudden he withdrew his wand again and pointed at his mother's deceased body. "Riddikulus!" he cried as there came a loud snap and her body transformed into a bunch of tiny baby spiders and started scattering away. "Good thing that Ron wasn't here." He said to himself when suddenly he heard Fleur let out a petrified scream.

He quickly raced around the corner when he came face to face with Krum although he wasn't really acting like himself. His wand was raised high above his head and his face was pale while his eyes turned a demonic red color. Before Harry had had a chance to think what to do he heard Cedric's voice behind him. "Petrificus Totalus!" he cried with a wave of his wand before Krum placed his arms tightly to his side and froze before falling over backwards as stiff as a board.

"Thanks." Harry told him.

"Don't mention it." Cedric replied.

"What happened to him?" Harry asked him.

"Someone bewitched him. I'm not sure what happened to Fleur though." He said.

"C'mon, Dumbledore said that if we wished to withdraw we could." Harry began. "Do you want to?" he asked him as Cedric just simply nodded before he drew his wand towards the sky. "Periculum!" he cried as he shot out some red sparks from his wand tip. That's when the wind started blowing and a bright light shone down the end of the path. This was it, the trail was leading them to the triwizard cup. Pretty soon it would all be over.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen; The Unexpected Task

 _Hey guys, sorry this is a little bit later than I originally planned, but here's the last chapter! By the way, in case you're wondering why the boggart turned into a bunch of spiders because Harry found it amusing, I have no idea. Lol I just thought it would be cool. I mean I don't think the real boggart in the Goblet of Fire novel turned into anything so who knows? Anyway, here's the last chapter which means I can start working on my spin of the Order of the Phoenix today. Yay!_

Harry and Cedric started running down the path as fast as they could. Harry wished with all of his might that he had Cowboy with him, because at a time like this he knew he could really use his dog for comfort. Just as Harry about reached the cup he heard Cedric's screams from behind him. He slowly turned his head and realized that they had run past a Devil's Snare plant. "Harry please!" he cried out while trying to scramble free. "Harry please, help me!" he exclaimed as Harry quickly withdrew his wand and pointed it at the vines.

"Lumos solem!" he cried as a bright light shone out from the tip of his wand and Cedric was suddenly able to break free. He quickly leapt to his feet while the wind continued to blow and ran after Harry. There they were staring at the triwizard cup together.

"Take it!" Cedric cried glancing over at Harry. "Go on! You saved me take it!" he exclaimed.

"Together." Harry told him. "One, two, three." He counted as they both reached for the cup at the same time and lifted it up tying for first place. Just as Harry was starting to prepare himself for his victory cheers and eternal glory, and perhaps the chance of finally impressing Cho Chang they disappeared and transported somewhere else. That's when Harry realized that the cup was a portkey. As they both slowly made their way to their feet he started looking around.

"Where are we?" Cedric questioned him while they started brushing themselves off.

"I'm not sure." Harry began. "But it looks familiar. I think that I've been here before." He said as his eyes caught sight of the tombstone that now stood in front of them and that's when he felt another sense of fear strike him.

" **Thomas Riddle Snr.**

 **Born; January 17th, 1905**

 **Died; July 31st, 1943"**

That's when Harry started having flashbacks in his mind when he was four years old and Peter Pettigrew had kidnapped him and taken him here. "Cedric," he began. "we have to get out of here. I almost died here ten years ago." He whispered shakily when all of a sudden he felt another sickish feeling inside his stomach before giving out a loud shriek of pain as he placed his hand on his forehead right on top of his scar.

He felt an excruciating pain inside it and that's when he knew that Voldemort must be nearby. As he turned around he saw that Cedric was now facing the very person who had tried to kill him all those years ago and held his wand out at the man who held a bundle that Harry had believed to be a baby. "Who are you what do you want?" Cedric questioned.

"Kill the spare!" a hoarse voice hissed as Pettigrew raised his wand and pointed it at Cedric.

"Avada Kedavra!" he exclaimed when suddenly Cedric collapsed onto the ground with a look of shock on his face. He was dead.

"No! Cedric!" Harry cried as he suddenly felt another sharp pain inside his scar and screamed before the statue of what appeared to be the grim reaper grabbed him and placed the handle of his axe a crossed his throat and held him there. Harry continued trying to fight it while watching Pettigrew drop the shriveled up bundle that Harry at first believed to be a baby drop it inside a cauldron.

Harry secretly hoped, prayed, and pleaded that it would drown. That's when Pettigrew raised his wand again and pointed it in the direction of the tombstone that Harry now stood upon and levitated a bone out from the grave underneath it. "A bone from the father unwillingly sacrificed." He said before he levitated over to the cauldron and dropped it inside of it before placing his wand on top of his wrist. "Flesh, of the servant willingly given." He said and let out his own shriek of pain as Harry watched him chop his own hand off and it fell into the bubbling cauldron.

As Harry continued struggling to break free he watched Pettigrew look up at him and withdrew a blade as he slowly approached him. "Blood of the enemy forcefully taken." He said as he drew blood from Harry's arm who continued screaming in pain. "The dark lord will rise again." He said as he let the few drops of blood fall inside the cauldron. Harry watched as a tall and skinny clear white man turned his head and glared at him with his red eyes while he climbed out of the cauldron.

Harry knew exactly who he was when he saw the slits beneath his eyes. He raised his arms and instructed Pettigrew to robe him. "Give me your arm Wormtail." He instructed.

"Oh thank you Master, thank you." Pettigrew said.

"The other arm wormtail." Voldemort told him as he quickly grabbed ahold of his right arm and jabbed his wand into the serpent mark tattooed inside of it. Voldemort glanced up at the sky as dark shadowy figures started coming raining down upon the earth and encircled them. "Welcome friends, thirteen years it's been." He began as he faced the black hooded creatures Harry knew to be death eaters.

"And yet after all this time not one of you has tried to find me or help me." He began as he walked around the circle and removed their masks as Harry watched eagerly hoping that his father still wasn't a secret death eater. "Not even you,.." Voldemort began as he came to a stop in front of one of the other death eaters. "Lucius." He said while Harry continue to grunt and struggle as Lucius Malfoy dropped to his knees and pleaded for forgiveness.

"I returned to find you my lord." Pettigrew pointed out.

"Out of fear!" Voldemort snapped before he quickly turned to face him. "Not loyalty. Still, you have made yourself useful to me these last few weeks, and I wouldn't be standing here without you." He said as he waved his wand and gave him a brand new shiny hand. As Pettigrew started thanking him Harry just suddenly remembered last year when he was still taking Divination and how Professor Trelawney had predicted that something like this would happen.

 _"And servant and master will be reunited once more."_

Of course he hadn't realized back then that she was making a real prediction. That's when suddenly Voldemort started walking back over to Cedric's body and clicking his tongue in disbelief while he examined it. "Such a shame really, truly a handsome young man too." He said.

"Don't touch him!" Harry yelled not being able to control himself anymore when suddenly Voldemort turned to glance up at him.

"Ah Harry, I almost forgot that you were here. This my friends is the famous Harry Potter. Standing on the bones of my father. Filthy muggle and I completely despised him for giving me his and my grandfather's stupid muggle name!" he exclaimed with a look of disgust. "My friends believe it or not this young boy escaped me not only once but a number of times thanks to love of his precious mudblood mother and poor excuse for a death eater adoptive father." He said.

"You see thirteen years ago when I first tried to kill him, his mother's willing sacrifice protected them both. I could not touch him then, but that was old magic. For the same blood that runs through this boy's veins runs in mine now, and thanks to that, I can touch him now." He said as he zoomed in closer to Harry and placed a single finger to his forehead and suddenly Harry felt a burning sensation inside of it and started screaming in agony almost as if he felt like he was going to explode before Voldemort finally let go and backed away.

That's when suddenly the statue dropped his hold on Harry and he fell to the ground. Harry's wand dropped out of his hand. He knew that this was it now, he was going to die just like Cedric and he'd never see his family or friends again. "Pick your wand up boy!" Voldemort yelled. "Pick it up now, this is a once in a lifetime chance to defend yourself!" he exclaimed as Harry picked up his wand even though he deemed it to be completely hopeless.

For he knew that Voldemort didn't really believe that there was any chance he would win now, and neither did he. "Now you've been taught the proper way to duel I assume. First we bow to each other." He said as he raised his wand again but Harry absolutely refused to give into him. He wouldn't allow Voldemort that wonderful sensation. For he knew that Voldemort was only trying to play with him first before he killed him just like a cat with a mouse.

"Now come on Harry, your parents wouldn't want you forgetting your manners now, I said bow." He said while pointing his wand at him. Harry suddenly felt his back starting to arch over within a painful forceful pressure. "Now Crucio!" he cried as Harry dropped to the ground and started writhing around like the spider in Moody's Defense Against the Dark Arts class. He wished that it was over that Voldemort would just kill him already and be done with it. Then at least he wouldn't feel anymore pain.

"Crucio!" Voldemort cried again while Harry continued screaming and writhing around in pain before Voldemort finally broke the curse and squatted down in front of him. "I'm going to kill you Harry Snape. I'm going to destroy you." He told him as he gazed down at Harry's pale white face while his body continued to shake and his heart pounded frantically against his chest. "Then I'm going after your filthy halfblood father, he deserves it for his ultimate betrayal, and there's nothing that you will be able to do about it." He said as the anger inside of Harry started to broil.

Harry slowly reached out in front of him and grabbed his wand before leaping to his feet and turning to face him. He decided then and there that if he was going to join Cedric and his father James Potter in death, he would die trying to fight for his and his family's lives. "Expelliarmus!" he shouted.

"Avada Kedavra!" Voldemort cried at exactly the same time. I shot of red and green light shot out both of their wands and connected with each other. Both of them refused to let go of the connection as a bright light filled the sky with an angelic phoenix song in the background. Did this mean that Harry really was going to die? Was he going to Heaven?

"What should I do my lord?" Lucius Malfoy asked him.

"Do nothing! He's mine to finish! He's mine!" Voldemort roared while Harry continued holding on tightly. Just as he was starting to worry about how his parents and siblings would react to his death another bright light shot out of Voldemort's wand which appeared to be the head and torso of Cedric Diggory in a ghostly figure. Then two more shot out of it. One was the spirt of the old man that Harry had seen in his dream and the other one appeared to be an old woman.

Harry already guessed who would be coming next, and sure enough just like he had expected he saw the spirit of his father James Potter appear beside him. "You're nearly there son, we can give you some time but when the connection's broken you must get back to the cup." He told him as Harry turned to him and nodded fighting the sudden urge to break into tears.

"Harry," Cedric's ghostly voice began as Harry quickly turned to look up at him. "take my body back please. Take my body back to my parents." He said as Harry nodded again.

"Now!" James hollered as his and the other spirits rushed straight towards Voldemort and blocked his view of Harry as the connection was suddenly broken. Harry quickly rushed back towards the cup avoiding curses by the other death eaters. He quickly grabbed ahold of Cedric's wrist and huddled his body close to him before performing his first wandless magic perfectly. He reached his hand out and summoned the cup into the palm of his hand. He disappeared along with the spirits as Voldemort let out a scream in disappointment and agony.

 _Alright due to length and time, there will unexpectedly be one last chapter._


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty; A Father's Love

 _Alright before I start writing the last chapter I just wanted to say thank you to everyone who has stuck with me (and my new viewers as well) ever since Harry first became Harry James Snape. You guys rock! So this is really the last chapter and I'll be starting the next part later on where Harry's fifth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry begins! In that one Harry finally learns how to be an animagus, begins shaving, has his first kiss, and finds out that he's royal? Be sure to check it out!_

Harry reappeared back outside in the yard clinging Cedric's body close to him and sobbing hysterically. It was all of his fault that his friend was dead. He had told him to take the cup. If he had just taken the cup himself, he would still be alive. Several gasps broke throughout the crowd as the music suddenly came to a halt. Lily stood up and screamed while placing both hands on her cheeks.

Snape and Amos Diggory stood up as well. "Let me through! That's my son!" he cried as he started making his way through the crowd and pushing his way past them. Snape did as well so he could make it down to his own son who was still sobbing uncontrollably. "That's my son, that's my boy!" Amos cried as he finally approached Cedric's body and broke into tears along with Cho who was watching them from afar.

"Harry!" Snape exclaimed as he bent down next to him. "Harry please, talk to me, tell me what happened." He told him as Harry glanced up at him while hot tears started stinging his eyes.

"He's back!" Harry sobbed. "Voldemort's back! He killed Cedric, and it's all my fault! He told me to take his body back to his parents, I couldn't leave him! Not there!" he cried as Snape quickly wrapped his arms around him inside a tight embrace.

"Shh,.. it's alright." He whispered while he continued sobbing inside his chest. "It's alright." He told him holding him tightly while gently rubbing his back and resting his chin on the top of his head when suddenly Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall hurried over to them.

"Oh my God Severus what happened!?" McGonagall exclaimed as Snape turned over to look at her.

"The dark lord has returned and a boy has just been killed." He explained. "Harry just told me. He witnessed the whole thing." He explained.

"The poor child is shaking like a leaf." McGonagall remarked. "Although with everything that he's just been through I can't say I really blame him. He should go straight to the hospital wing with Miss Delacour. She's being treated for the poison that she received from the Venomous Tentacula." She said.

"Will she be alright?" Snape asked her as he continued holding his eldest son close to him.

"She should be once she has drunken the antidote potion. Now Severus I'm afraid that you will have to let go of Harry so he can get the proper treatment for his injuries." She said.

"I'm not going anywhere!" Harry yelled as he clutched onto Snape tighter. "I want to stay here with my dad and Cedric!" he cried while continuing to sob.

"Shh,.." Snape whispered again. "You have to go." He told him. "Cedric will be alright. I promise. I won't let anything happen to his body." He assured him with a shake of his head when all of a sudden Moody appeared.

"Alastor, would you please escort Severus' boy down to the hospital wing?" McGonagall asked him.

"Sure I can do that. C'mon Harry." He said as he leaned over and grabbed his arm and pulled him to his feet as Harry hobbled alongside him and Snape watched helplessly as he got to his feet.

"Don't worry Severus, Harry will be alright. Madam Pomfrey will fix him up as good as new." McGonagall reassured him while Dumbledore glanced down at Cedric's body before turning to face the crowd.

"Everyone will return to their dormitories until Cedric's funeral arrangements can be made." He said as everyone started climbing down the steps. Tobey and Eve walked alongside their mother while she carried Teddy and Heather down who constantly turned their heads and buried their faces inside her chest. Silent tears fell down Lily's cheeks as she went to go meet her husband.

 _…_

Harry continued walking alongside Moody as they climbed the staircase. "Where are we going?" Harry asked him. "I thought you were taking me to the hospital wing." He said as they reached the landing and turned down the corridor.

"We need to stop in my office first Snape. I need to get something." He told him as they entered the room. Moody thrusted Harry into the chair before starting to search through his cupboards. Harry had no idea what he was searching for but he couldn't stop thinking about Cedric and why the triwizard cup had been a portkey. As Moody turned to look at him he realized too late that he had asked this question out loud.

"That reminds me Snape, how many other people were inside that graveyard with you? And did the dark lord forgive them about not coming after him?" he questioned him as Harry just simply widened his eyes and stared at him blankly.

"How did you know that?" he asked him.

"Oh come on boy when will you use that head of yours that rests on top of your shoulders!?" he yelled while he continued searching through his cabinets. "Do you think that half giant freak Hagrid would have led you into the woods and shown you the dragons if I hadn't of suggested it!?

Do you think that Hermione Granger would have thought about using the summoning spell on your broomstick if I hadn't whispered it to her myself!? And do you think that Cho Chang would have known about placing the egg underwater if I hadn't of told Cedric Diggory about it first myself!?" he cried when suddenly a lightbulb lit up over Harry's head.

"It was you all along." He realized. "You put my name into the Goblet of Fire, you bewitched Krum!" he exclaimed.

"Now you've got it Snape!" Moody cried. "You ended up in that graveyard tonight because it was meant to be so. The blood that resides in your veins now flows inside the dark lord. Imagine how he will reward me, the only one who truly remained faithful to him, finds out that I have done the very thing that he failed to do. That I have once and all silenced the great Harry Potter!" he cried as he raised his wand above his head.

Just as Harry started shaking again Snape, Dumbledore, and McGonagall broke through the door that Moody originally had locked. "Leave my son alone!" Snape yelled angrily as Dumbledore quickly stuck his wand up against Moody's throat. Now Harry understood why Voldemort felt threatened by him as he looked at the hot and angry look upon Dumbledore's face.

"Now Severus." McGonagall told him before Snape poured some Veritaserum (truth serum) inside Moody's mouth.

"Now do you know who I am?" Dumbledore asked Moody. "Well, do you?" he questioned.

"Albus Dumbledore." Moody responded.

"Are you Alastor Moody, are you?" Dumbledore questioned him.

"No." the other man responded as McGonagall lifted Harry up out of his chair and started leading him out of the room.

"Wait Minerva! Harry needs to see this, he needs to understand." Dumbledore told him.

"No Albus, this boy needs some serious medical attention." She replied but before Dumbledore or Harry could protest, the man who was now cornered up against the wall began to shake. His magical eye dropped onto the ground and rolled a crossed the floor, his hair and skin became darker and within a blink of an eye, he changed into the very person that Harry had believed to be dead.

That's when it suddenly occurred to Harry that Polyjuice Potion was inside his flask. "Barty Crouch Junior." Dumbledore said as the man wiggled and swished his tongue around like a snake.

"But I thought that he had his soul sucked out by the dementors." Harry said.

"That was my mother in disguise Snape." Barty Crouch said with a grin. "Now I can become a hero just like both of my parents died becoming." He explained.

"Maybe, but I personally haven't had much time for heroes." Dumbledore began. "Get ahold of Cornelius Minerva, I'm sure he'll be relieved to know that I found his missing prisoner." He finished before he turned around and left the room.

 _…._

Everything was a lot more somber on the supposed end of the year celebration feast and most of the room was quiet. The curtains were now painted black and the last Qudditch game of the season had been canceled in Cedric's memory. Harry had only lost a couple of games so he wasn't really complaining. He knew that Cedric would have been honored by that kind gesture and the fact that Hufflepuff had won the house cup for the first time in decades.

That's when suddenly Snape walked over to the Gryffindor table and glanced down at his son. "Harry, can I have a word with you for a second?" he asked him as Harry nodded and Snape quickly turned to look over at Ron and Hermione. "By the way congratulations on your exams, you both did very well in my class this year." He told them with a grin.

"Wow, a complement from you?" Ron questioned him with astonishment. "What's the catch?" he asked him.

"None. You just better not get used to it Weasley. It wouldn't do if the word got out that I actually have a heart." Snape responded as Hermione giggled and he continued grinning at them before giving them a wink and turning to walk away while guiding Harry towards the great hall doors.

 _…._

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" Harry asked his father once they finally got outside.

"A couple of different things actually. First of all I wanted to apologize to you for not telling you the full truth about me. I just wanted to protect you." He said as Harry nodded.

"I know." He told him as they finally stopped walking and Snape turned to face him.

"And second of all, I have to tell you that what happened to Cedric wasn't anywhere near your fault. There is no possible way that you could have known that that was going to happen." He told him with a shake of his head. "Do you understand?" he asked him as Harry glanced down at the ground.

"Yes. I guess I've always sort of known that. It just hurt too much." He said with a sniff as he felt a lump in his throat start to grow. Snape wrapped his arms around him again and hugged him tightly.

"I know. Harry you're one of the bravest boys that I've ever met to be able to handle this situation like you are. I don't think I could if I was in your shoes." He told him as he rested his chin on the top of his head and started rubbing his back. "I'm sorry, I hope that I'm not embarrassing you." He told him but Harry just quickly shook his head suddenly wanting to be held even tighter by him.

"No." he told him.

"Good, because I love you and there isn't anything in the past, present, or future that's ever going to change that." Snape said before he finally broke out of the embrace and lifted his chin to meet his eyes.

"I love you too." Harry told him with another sniff as a tear rolled down his cheek that Snape quickly wiped away with his thumb.

"Well, I guess you better go back inside with Weasley and Granger. They'll want a chance to say goodbye to you before we go home for the summer." Snape told him as Harry grinned back at him.

"Oh come on, you know you like them. Admit it." He told him as Snape rolled his eyes.

"Alright fine! I like them! There, are you happy now!? Because I hate it!" he cried as Harry continued grinning and rolled his eyes back at him.

"Are you saying that you hate the fact that you like my friends?" he questioned them as they headed back the castle together.

"Well yeah of course, I've got a reputation to hold as one of the strictest meanest teachers in Hogwarts you know!? What am I supposed to do, invite them to my office for tea and cookies!? That might be alright for Hagrid, but I'd be a pure laughing stock!" he cried as Harry stifled a laugh and simply shook his head.


End file.
